TUAOA:Bijuu Heirs
by Lunar Kitsune83
Summary: WHen a Bijuu starts to get corrupted Kami start out new
1. The begning

I don't own Naruto

With help from a friend here is a remake of chapter one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The begining part 1

A calm wind blew gently through the night; the serene forest unsuspecting of the events to unfold. It was, unfortunately, a serenity short-lived, as an ear-piercing howl resounded beneath the forest canopy. Hidden in the leaves, the tiny village of Kanoha was roused from its slumber. The people of Kanoha stirred from their beds and shuddered in fear, for they knew the howl was a portend to something horrible: the nine-tailed fox… the Kyuubi-no Kitsune.

Soon, a thunderous alarm blared through Kanoha, and the civilians within the village began a frenzied retreat to their nearest shelter. Guarding their exodus were Kanoha's brave guardians, the ninja, busily preparing the village's humble defenses. Atop the East wall, nearest the forest gate, stood a man of white hair and wispy beard. Seemingly unmoved by the frantic actions within his village, he took a long, slow drag from the simple pipe clutched casually to his mouth. His eyes shifted, anticipating the arrival of one of the Anbu, the elite ninja of Kanoha. In a cloud of ashen smoke, the Anbu appeared just where the wise old man expected him to.

"Sarutobi-sama," the Anbu said, clad in black and donning a dog-faced porcelain mask, "All of our men are gathered." Sarutobi let out a sigh and let his gaze fall on all the ninja below, their eyes affixed upon him. 'I may not have the title of Hokage anymore,' Sarutobi thought wistfully, 'but whether I'm _called_ the Fire Shadow or not, these men will still seek my guidance.' The Anbu shifted uneasily. Sarutobi realized the time for words had come.

"Hai!" The ninja answered in unison and set immediately about their task. Sarutobi took a moment to regard the brave ninja, reassured by their fearless adherence to his order, and spun to face the village proper. He moved toward the hospital, sparing no haste, for he knew that within its protective walls he would find the "Fourth".

Hospital

As he entered the hospital, an attending nurse looked up from her work and acknowledged him with a brief, yet respectful bow of her head. She motioned for him to proceed down the hall. "The 'Fourth' is in the maternity ward, Sarutobi-sama."

"Arigato," Sarutobi nodded, making his way past her and into the hallway. He saw two men in the waiting area he came to at the end of the hall: Sarutobi's former student Jiraiya and _his_ student, Minato Namikaze. The two men were locked in an argument with one another, Minato pacing nervously.

Calm down, Minato," Jiraiya looked at Minato and sighed. "Everything is gonna be okay!" The young Hokage looked up at Jiraiya and let out a nervous laugh, placing his hand behind his head.

"You _know_ why I'm anxious," Minato replied. "Besides that I am still pretty much condemning my son. At least with his mother he will have some semblance of a normal life. What I really want is for everyone to see him as a hero. He will be protecting this entire village his entire life without even knowing it... Still I know how people are and he will have a hard life even with his mother alive." Minato shook his head, breathed deep, and sat down awkwardly.

"Now, now boys, you should not be fighting. This is a happy day." Sarutobi said defusing the tense mood. As this is going on the men hear a loud cry in the next room. Minato jumps up and starts to head to the room to see his son when they all here a second cry start.

Minato stops confused. He looks over to Jiraiya and Sarutobi. "Did I hear what I think I heard?" Minato asks.

A few seconds later a lovely young woman with long black hair that comes down to her mid-back and white pupil-less eyes came out of the room. " You may see them now Hokage-sama." said the young woman. She seem exhausted as she herself was pregnant carrying her first daughter. She smiled as she said this.  
"Thank you , Ashiya-chan, and what did I tell you about calling me that when we were not in public. You know how I hate formalities." She giggles a little. With a serious look on his face he continues. "Also do not forget what I told you. I don't want the Hyuuga elders near him unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Yes well, What should I tell Hiashi-kun? You know he will not want his friends son out on the street." Said Ashiya as she looked at the man standing before her.  
"I know but it's best for my son. I don't want the Hyuuga elders to turn him into a weapon just to defend their bloodline. Even though our children are betrothed I still want to make sure the elders don't turn him into a heartless bastard who they will only use to breed more powerful Hyuuga. You now that any kids he has will have an awesome amount of chakra at their disposal. Plus I think we should see if they fall in love with each other. Even though they will be married on Hinata's sixteenth birthday. They should also find that they love each other."

"Alright Minato-kun, I will do as you say. Now go in and see your wife and your children." Said Ashiya with a smile. Minato looked at the woman like she had grown another head. "Yes, she had twins and the boy was first. Now go." With a shake of his head Minato smiled softly and headed into the room. Ashiya still smiling turn to Jiraiya and Sarutobi and says " Trust me we were all surprised. She has a boy and a girl. So how does it feel to be a grandfather Jiraiya-sensei"

Jiraiya who was still shocked at the news just stared at the room that Minato had just entered. At the mention of his name, Jiraiya shook himself out of his stupor and smiled "Well This is the best surprise we've had for a while. Now how should we celebrate after all the work is done." With this being said every ones mood shifted. They knew they were about to lose a dear friend.  
" We will work the finer points out with Kushina later." Said Sarutobi with a grim look in his eye. ⌠Now, Ashiya, You need to get home and get some rest or you will have Hinata right where you stand. And no complaints go home. You should be safe from the Kyuubi attack since the Hyuuga clan is located on the other side of town." Sarutobi gave the young woman a look that broke no argument from her "Yes Sarutobi-sama." She said as she got up and left. Both Sarutobi and Jiraiya watched her leave and then turned to each other and smiled. They then turned to the door that lead to the room that Minato, Kushina and their children were in and wondered what was going on in their...

hospital room

Minato walked into the room to see a smiling Kushina holding two babies in her arms. He smiles back at her and says "you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Minato-kun" As Kushina looked at her husband with love i her eyes. "It seems we got an extra suprise with this. I named her Sakura."

Minato looked down at the two children his wife held in her arms and smiled. The boy had blonde hai and blue eyes just like his father. The girl had pink hair and green eyes just like her mother.

"So, I need to find some place safe for her now before I fight the kyuubi."Minato said with a pained look in his eye. "I know I'll bring her to your, Shinku Hurono. She will be able to take care of her till you get out to take care of the kids. I will also tell her to adopt our daughter if we bot don't survive."

"Yes, I think it is for the best. At least we are prepared for anything. I guess we should get to writing message for both of them."After that both parents got to write a letter to the children wishing them well and other stuff.

"All right I'll take Naruto and Sakura with me. I wish I could say I'll see you when I get back but, that wont be possible. I'm sorry it had to come to this and I love you."

"I love you to, Minato." Kushina said her last good-bye and as Minato walked out of the door for the last time she cried herself to sleep. Minato walked out of the room and looked at Sarutobi and Jiraiya and nodded

"I need to do one last thing the we can get this thing over with. I wish things could be different but oh well. I'll meet you two with that Minato left the hospital. Sarutobi and Jiraiya looked at each other and noded and did the same to bolster the defenses. What none of the men their noticed was a lone Anbu waiting for them to leave. He jumped up to Kushina's room and entered through the window. As he saw the red haired ninja mom sleeping peacefully. He pulled out a kuni and walked towards her. Finally he reached her and held the tipp of the kuni to her throat instantly waking her up.

The Anbu said "Don't speak or I'll slit your throat. Now you are going to take this pill and fall into a deep sleep. Normally I would not speak to you but my orders are to let you know that you are going to die so that my lord, Danzo, can get your son to turn him into the ultimate weapon. That Kanoha is going to prosper for the rest of its days because of yor death. Your husbands mistake in not leaving any guards to protect you he is to trusting. Once we get rid of Sarutobi, Danzo will be Hokage and the world will fear Kanoha."

With this he put the pill in her mouth and forced her to swallow it. The Anbu watch as she started to fade away into death. All of a sudden He felt something in between his rib and sticking in his heart. As the Anbu fell over with her dieing breath Kushina said "I may be dieing today but I'll take you to the other side with me. Your master can forget about getting my son. We have already taken care of that. He will lose power now as you die with me." And with a last long breath both Kushina and the Anbu die.


	2. The beginingpart two

I don't own Naruto

Regular speach

_Thought_

**Kyuubi speach**

**_summon speach_**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

The Begining part 2

Konoha somewhere

The knocking on Shinku's door while she was preparing to head to the shelters pissed her off. "Who could that be in this emergency." She opened the front door to her house to see Minato standing there with two babies in his arms. "H...H...Ho...Hokage-sama" She stutters out suprised "what are you doing here and why do you have those two children with you?"

"Shinku-chan, what did I tell you about calling me that when we are not around people. Anyways If you have not guessed it these are my children." Minato laughs at the suprised expression on the woman's face.

"I thought you were only having one child."Shinku says. She looks over at the two sleeping children and smiles. "_It is going to be one of those nights."_ she thought.

"So did I but we got suprised with Sakura." Minato says while looking at Shinku sheepishly " I know this is rushed but I need you to take Sakura till after I am done with the fight with Kyuubi. Oh and here read this in a little while. Don't ask why just wait and read it after the Kyuubi is dead."

"All right, Minato-kun. I will do this." Shinku replies taking the scroll. Minato nodes and hands Shinku Sakura. With this task done he vanishies in a swirl of leaves. Shinku stands at the door thinking for a few minutes and then it dawned on her. _"Why did Minato not leave his son with me too?"_ As she was pondering this she went inside her house with Sakura and got the rest of her stuff and went to the shelter.

Konoha east wall

Minato just arrived at the east wall to see a giant fireball plow through the trees near him and hit the wall. He looked up to see Kyuubi not more than fourty miles away. Holding the small bundle in his arms, he sighed. He did not want to do this to his son but if he could not sacrifice his son why should he ask someone else to sacrifice theirs. With a quik intake of breath he calmed down. Thinking "_ They will have their mother to protect them. She will make sure my son is treated like he should." With he made a sign and a clone appeared next to him. He handed his son to the clone for a few seconds and started to go through a few new hand signs, bit his finger , and swiped the blood across his hand_.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Minato yelled. With a huge puff of smoke a giant frog with a pipe in it's mouth and katana at it's side appeared. Minato went over to the clone and picked up his son. The clone poofed and disappeared. Minato then Jumped on top of the giant frog.

"Hey, Gamabunta, you ready to do this?" Minato says with a hint of desperation to get this done with so he does not change his mind.

**_"Yes Minato-san Lets get this over with. I hope the people treat him the way you want him to be treated."_** The giant frog says with a puff of his pipe. Minato sighs and just shakes his head. He knew what he had to do. The look of determination came back into his eyes and he looked at Kyuubi then at his son.

"Well le's get this over with. I'm sorry Naruto. I hope you wont hate me when you find out I'm your father. " Minato said sadly. He breathes deeply and looks at the fox and all the shinobi attacking it to keep it from entering the city. "Well, Let's go." With that the giant frog hoped to attack the Kyuubi

Kyuubi

Looking around at all the shinobi that had been attacking it for the past few hours. **"So they finally decide to finish what they started . First they seal my mate and kill my kits and leave me to die. Now they want to finish the job. We'll to bad now they will pay for what they have done."** The Kyuubi thought to itself. It started to prepare another attack when off in the distance it saw a puff of smoke and a giant frog appeared. The Kyuubi was startled enough that it lost it concentration. The Kyuubi looked at the scene that was happening when it saw a man in white robes jump up on the frog. As it was distracted the forces took a chance and pushed the Kyuubi back more.

All of a sudden the shinobi force felt the ground shake and they all turned their heads to see gamabunta coming to the scene of the fight. The men let out a cheer. They saw their saviour had finally arrived. The Anbu with the dog mask appeared on Gamabunta's head. He saw the small bundle in the fourths arms before the man shifted a little to have his coat cover the child.

"Your orders, sir." Said the Anbu. He knew what the man carried but did not say anything about it. He did not question the fourths judgement. He would believe in the fourth.

"Have all the men reteat back to the wall. None of you are to return until the Kyuubi is sealed. Remember do not tell any others that I could only seal the Kyuubi. If my son stands any chance of having a normal life the people need to think the Kyuubi is dead." Minato said looking at the man he new was one of his former genin.

" Hai'" The Anbu says and dissappears. A few minutes later all the shinobi surrouding Kyuubi disappeared. Kyuubi looked down at the man on the frog. The man he thought was a friend. Kyuubi Howled in anger.

"**You I trusted you. I was going to protect your people. You repay me by sealing my mate and killing my kits. I thought you were different From them. Now I will take away what you hold most, your village."** Kyuubi roared in his anger.

Minato was shocked. "Kyuubi I have done no such thing. I would never do that to you. So please stop so we can reason this out." Minato said seeing that he may not have to seal Kyuubi if he could get him to calm down. Kyuubi just roared.

"**Do not lie to me. The men who did this all wore your headband. They came from this village. So now your village must pay.**" Kyuubi says and starts to attack again. Minato looks at Kyuubi sadly and starts to rapidly go through hand signs.

"Kyuubi I'm sorry for what I'm about to do but I can't let you harm any more people. When you finally figure out what really happened. please help my son." Minato says as he finishes the hand signs and Yells "Shiiki Fuuin"

Kyuubi freezes in it's tracks as it feels it's soul being pulled out of it's body. He howls one last time as in a bright flash of light his soul is ejected from his body. Minato seeing that he has started the process of sealing the Kyuubi. He goes through a few more hand signs and with a few more words it is finished the Kyuubi is sealed in his son.

"Gamabunta bring us back to Sarutobi and Jiraiya." Minato says while panting to keep alive. Gamabunta nods ad head back to the wall. Seeing Gamabunta coming back to the city Sarutobi ad Jiraiya race to Minato to see if they can help. When they reack the gant frog he puffs out of existance leaving a battered Minato to hand Naruto to Sarutobi.

"Take him to Kushina and tell her to care for him. I want Naruto to have a normal life. Please do this for me." With those words said Minato breathe his last breathe. When Minato die the once sleeping Naruto woke and stared crying.

Else where in one of the shelters of Konoha. Shinku was sleeping when all of a sudden she is woken up by a crying Sakura. "Sh Sh It's all right Sakura everything is alright." Shinku whisper to the crying baby as she tries to calm the child down.

Konoha hospital

Sarutobi and Jiraiya had just entered the hospital to see everyone on alert. Getting worried they head to the maternity ward to see a buch of doctors at the door of Kushina's room. They ran in to see Kushina body on the floor dead and in a corner a dead Anbu. Sarutobi immediatly reconized it the Anbu as belonging to ROOT. He snapped his fingers and three Anbu appeared.

"Cat, Crow and Bull get all the council together for a special meeting tonight. Arrest Danzo and brng him to the concil he is to stand trial for murder. If he resists kill him and bring his body to the metting." Sarutobi looked at all the Anbu with athroity. He knew his knight was far from being over.

"Hai" Said the three Anbu. With that said they vanished. Sarutobi looked at Jiraiya snd sighed "Go we need to get all the information we can from your spies to make sure we are not invaded. We will talk about this when you get back."

"Hai sensei" with that Jiraiya disappeared. Sarutobi looked at Kushina one mor time as a tear slid down his face. He gathered himself and put Kushinas bosy back on the bed and looked at the doctor who all noded with understanding. With the silent command givin Sarutobi head to the concil to take care of all his other problems.

Else where Capital of Cloud

"So you say this statue holds a tailed demon." said the man hiding in the shadows of the chair that he was sitting in. He looked down at the man prostrated before him. "Why woud you give this to me? I see no reason for you to help us. Plus I see we must find our own container for this demon."

"The reason I give this to you is of no concern to you. Plus if I might add that I know where you might get a suitible container and the bloodline that you want so badly to go with it." Said the other man. "That statue will hold the demon for three months. In to month you should get the Container that you want."

"I thank you for this information." said the man from the chair only to find that the other man was already gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapt. 2 finally done next chapter the concil, the note and the kidnappin. **

**I gotta say this is going a lot better than I expected. It took me awhile to start this story but now I think it's coming along perfectly. well enjoy and review.**


	3. The Council, The Note and The Kidnapping

I don't own Naruto

Talking

Thought

Kyuubi talk

Summon talk

The Council, The Note and The Kidnapping

Council room Hokage tower

"What is the meaning of this, Sarutobi" Says one of the many nameless council members as most of them had been woken up to attend this meeting. "You wake us up and drag us to the tower so this had better be good. Wait why did you summon us where is the fourth. Only he can summon us."

Sarutobi sighed as he knew this was going to be a long night. He looked around the room and saw that all the council was there except Danzo. He would have to take care of that problem in a little bit first it was time for the news to be given. "The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, Has died defending konoha from the Kyuubi threat." All of a sudden there was silence in the room then it broke as people were yelling at Sarutobi to stop lying and to bring the fourth here at once. " I am sorry to say this but it is true. His body is being held at the hospital for the funeral in two days."

At this there is an uproar of what was going to happen. How had this happened and other stuff that irate people say when in a panic. Sarutobi looked around and saw that the only ones who where calm where the clan heads. As he was gong over the clans he noticed that the Haruno clan head had baby Sakura with her. He smiled and thought _"At least one of them will have a chance at a decent life."_ As this went through his mind the room finally calmed down.

"Now then since I will be taking over again." Sarutobi sighs "_Damn paperwork"_ "We have a lot to discuss. First being that the Kyuubi has been defeated." A loud cheer goes up. "It was defeated but not killed. No mortal can kill a demon. Instead Minato sealed it in a 'orphaned' baby." Immediately the room went into a panic and people were shouting.

"Kill it, Kill it before it gains power to finish what it started." said some of the councilmen. "Wait why not use it for a weapon?" said Sarutobi's old team mate. Then she thought "_Wait why am I saying this and not Danzo. Where is he?" _She looks around and does not see Danzo anywhere and puts the question out, "Where is Danzo?" other people noticed this and started asking the same question. Sarutobi looked at the Anbu guard that was closest to him and nodded the Anbu disappeared and a few seconds later appeared again with Danzo held in chakra cuffs.

"Sarutobi, what is the meaning of this?!?" Yells an enraged Danzo "I get dragged away from the fight and arrested when I have done nothing wrong but try to protect my village."

"Ah but you did do something. You were arrested for murder." The council gasps at the accusation that Sarutobi made. "You accused of killing one, Kushina Uzumaki, leaving her child orphaned." At this a few growls are heard from the clan heads since they new who she was married to. "As such the fourth decided to use her orphaned child to seal the Kyuubi." Sarutobi nodes his head and in comes a Anbu with a dog mask hold a small bundle in his arms. He set the child on the table near the hokage and walked a small distance away and took up guard. A hush filled the room. Then the arguments started up again. Till Sarutobi yelled "Enough. You are on trial now Danzo. We will hold the vote for your guilt now. Remember even if the regular council can not reach a decision. If the clan heads vote unanimously on either guilty or not guilty your judgment will be carried out tonight." Sarutobi turned to the council and noded for the vote to begin. The regular council was dead-locked. So Sarutobi turned to the clan council and said " What are your decisions." He looked around as the council began to pronounce their verdict. The head clan members stood one by one pronouncing their verdict.

Inuzuka "Guilty"

Yamanaka "Guilty"

Nara "Guilty"

Akimichi "Guilty"

Umino "Guilty"

Aburame "Guilty"

Sarutobi "Guilty"

Haruno "Guilty"

Uchiha "Guilty"

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Only one more vote and Danzo would be executed. All new the Hyuuga head had never taken a side in anything unless it proved fruitful for him or his clan. So all thought that Danzo was safe. The Hyuuga clan head looked around the room taking in every persons gaze. Only those close enough to Hiashi could see the small evil smile on his face. He looked at Danzo emotionless eyes. The axe dropped. "Guilty"

The council room was silent. Against all odds what the never expected was that the clan council would agree on his guilt. Sarutobi smiled and said, "Danzo you have been found guilty. Your exicution is to be carried out immediately." Sarutobi nodes and an Anbu appears behind Danzo and stabs him through the back of the neck. Danzo's body slumps to the floor.

Their were gasps from most of the council except for the clan heads. A few were about to speak up but the killer intent flowing off of Sarutobi shut up any complaints. "Now since that is taken care of. Next order of business. What to do with the orphaned child." Immediately shouts were heard from all sides.

"Kill it!!"

"Make it a weapon"

Sarutobi cleared his throat, "While you are all entitled to your opinion. It has already been decided that the boy shall live by the fourth." At this one of the lesser prominent members of the council got up from his seat and ran at the boy with kuni in hand. A second later he is caught by the dog masked Anbu. The man tries to throw the kuni at Naruto and cuts his leg. At this the young baby boy wakes up and starts crying. At the same time Sakura wakes up and starts crying. Shinku looks down and see that the little girls is cut in the same spot also. When she saw this she quickly covered the wound and started to coo to the baby to calm her down. "_I'm going to have to talk to Sarutobi about this." _she thought.

Sarutobi nods to the Anbu and he disappears. A few seconds later he reappears without the councilman. "The punishment for trying to kill the baby is death. Another law is we will not tell the children about the Kyuubi being sealed in the boy so that he has a chance at a normal life. Plus no one outside of this room is to know that the Kyuubi is sealed in the boy. Anyone who does not follow these rules shall be put to death." The council starts murmuring but quickly settles down. "No we are here to discuss weather anyone in the council is willing to take in the child. He is a hero and should be treated like one." Sarutobi smiles at the child in the middle of them. No one in the council raises there hands to volunteer. " All right then we will put him into the orphanage. All right since there is no more business tonight. You are all dismissed . Hiashi, Shinku may I see you in my office."

Hokage office

Sarutobi's is sitting in his chair while looking at the Hyuuga and Haruno clan heads. He sees bay Sakura in Shinku's arms as let's a sigh of relief out. "I believe you two know why I've called you here."

"Hai" they both say

"I want to know why neither of you went to adopt Naruto." Sarutobi says looking at both of them. He figures he knew the Hyuuga reason but not the Haruno's reason. "You start Hyuuga-sama"

"Minato and myself decided that it would be best to keep Naruto out of the elders hands but if things get out of hand then we are to adopt him." Hiashi says in his monotone voice. Sarutobi noded since this confirmed his suspicion. He turned his head to Shinku looking for her response. She had her head down like she was thinking about something. Shinku raises her head as if she made her decision.

"Hokage-sama, I did not because of the note that Minato gave me when he left Sakura with me." Shinku says. Sarutobi looks at her and holds out his hand. She places the scroll in Sarutobi's hand and he looks at . After a few minutes of silence he looks back at her and says, "Do you accept."

"Hai" she says. Sarutobi nods but Hiashi looks confused. "What does it say Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi hand the scroll to Hiashi and he read it.

Shinku, We are sorry to have left our daughter with you. We do this for her safety. There are many in the village who do not agree with my policies. I know that by the time you read this scroll I will be dead. If by chance Kushina should die we ask that you take care of Sakura. Please don't tell her about her brother till she is a genin. He will not learn about her till then two. We have left our will to Sarutobi to give to them when the become ninja. Also be careful when you have her around clans with kekkei genkei's her will probably activate. Wait till she gets into the academy. Please don't take in Naruto as it will just be harder on your family. If you want to. Help him out as much as you can. I know we are asking a lot but we know we can trust you to do what is right. Thanks always Minato

Hiashi is stunned at what he just read. He looks at the baby in Shinku's arms and says, "So they are twins?" "Hai plus I think you should look at this Sarutobi-sama." She holds up Sakura and they all see the tiny cut on the babies leg. Sarutobi's and Hiashi's mouths dropped. "It happened when Naruto was attacked." Shinku looks at Sarutobi. 

"Well it looks like they have a few interesting things going on. We will have to watch the two of them as they grow up. Well it's late and I know you two want to get home. So your dismissed." Shinku and Hiashi get up bow and head out the door leaving Sarutobi to his thoughts, "_Things are not going to be the same anymore."_

Hyuuga compound

Two months later

"We have made a beautiful daughter Hiashi-kun" Ashiya looks at Hiashi with love and admiration. He is holding his new born daughter cooing at her gently. He looks up with the same look in his eyes and kisses her. He hands his daughter to the Hyuuga maid to bring his daughter to nursery for a nap.

"Hai, we did. Now we can raise her to be a proud member of this family. We must start the changes to the clan now. This way she will have a good life." said Hiashi. He walked out of the room to let her rest. As soon as he got out of the room there was a explosion at the west end of the compound. Hiashi ran to see what was going on. When he got there he found that they were being attacked by a bunch of missing nin. After what felt like hours the fight was over. As he was heading back to check on his wife and daughter with Kakashi and Jiraiya following behind him. A Hyuuga guard appears before them.

"Sir we have bad news." The guard says. Hiashi looks nervously at the guard.

"What is it?" Hiashi questions.

"It's your daughter. She's been taken…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things are looking bad so far. Next time The Sealing and return.

I'm actually gonna have a poll cause I can't decide on Haku right now.

1)should Haku be boy or girl

2)Live or die


	4. The Sealing and Return

I don't own Naruto

Talking

Thought

Kyuubi talk

Summon talk

The Sealing and Return

"So which one of you four wishes to explain to me why you left the village without any help." Sarutobi speaks as calmly as he can. He did not want to yell at them he knew why they left but they did not wait for back up to help out with the retrieval of Hiashi's daughter. He still had to punish them for what they did even if they did help prevent an all out war. "Well let's begin with you Hiashi." Hiashi looked at the man in front of him and begun his tail.

Flashback

Hiashi_ had just come out of his wife's room and was heading to the main house when from the other side of the compound their was an explosion. Hearing this he heads to see what is going on. As he gets to where the explosion accrued he sees that a clan house is on fire and the occupants where being attacked by unknown shinobi. He attacks the closes shinobi to him and gets a few tenketsu hits before the man gets away. The other men finally notice Hiashi and start to attack him before the man attack Hiashi spins saying "Kaiten!"_

All the men where knocked away As they where still in the air. They were attacked by water dragons out of no where finishing the men off. Next to Hiashi his brother Hizashi appears. "Hiashi-sama we have help."

After saying this Jiraiya and an Anbu with a dog mask appear at the other end of the road they are on.

"So Hiashi it would seem that we came at a good time to visit. Can we see my student and her daughter." Jiraiya boasts loudly. All of a sudden there was a scram in the direction that Hiashi just came. Hiashi got a frightened look on his face and was off racing to the nursery.

When he got there he screamed. The door had been destroyed the young Hyuuga who had taken his daughter from him earlier dead on the ground. Jiraiya who got there next walked into the room and found two more dead guards. He walked back out as Hizashi and the Anbu got there.

"She's gone." Jiraiya whispered. Without looking at the other men Hiashi's Byakugan activated and he was gone. The other men stared at the space where just a few seconds ago a man was. "Shit, we need to get him back here now. He could be killed." In seconds the men were all gone.

Hiashi had been moving at speeds only a desperate man could move for the last few days. He knew he would be in trouble when he got back to Konoha but he would save his daughter. He knew the terrain he was on was leading him to _Kumogakure__. As he just passed the border a few hours ago. Suddenly he came to a stop as his path was blocked by a few familiar faces._

_"We can't let you go any farther Hiashi. At least not by yourself. It's to dangerous right now." As these words came out of Jiraiya's mouth they all felt a surge in yokai. All the men were stunned at how close it resembled Kyuubi's but felt different. As this happened a sudden urgency came over all the men. They jumped off to continue on their journey. After another hour there was another spike in yokai. Then an explosion occurred sending the men in all directions. Hiashi hit a tree and blacked out for a few minutes. When he came to he felt pain he had not felt in years. When he realized what had happened he jumped off as quickly as he could. _

He finally reached where the epicenter of the explosion occurred and found a bunch of kumo nin dead. There in a small basket was a baby wrapped in a blanket. Hiashi walked over to see that his daughter was fine. He lifted her out of the basket and held her sleeping form. What surprised him next was that the baby woke up and started crying out in pain. Hiashi watched n utter fascination as his daughters ears started to elongate and move to the top of her head. At the moment Jiraiya, Hiashi and the Anbu came into the clearing.

"Shit, Hiashi give her to me the sealing was done incorrectly. I have to fix it before anymore transformation happens and before you think of it no I can't undo the sealing without killing your daughter." Hiashi looks at Jiraiya pleading with his eyes to hurry up at fix it. Jiraiya flashes through a few hand seal and whispered "Shishō Fūin, Hakke no Fūin Shiki" As his hand lit up the to seals appeared on the baby and she started to calm down. After awhile Jiraiya looked at the other men and said out loud what they were thinking. "What did they seal in her."

No man standing there had a clue. They did not want to think about what just happened. They felt like they had failed the little girl. When she had woken up she started crying again. The men were confused until Hiashi figured it out. "We need to get out of here fast and to the closest town. She's hungry." The other men let out a sigh of relief and started on their way.

When they reach the closest town they finally sat down to discus what they were going to do. "Well it's obvious that we are going to have to hide the fact that she has interesting ears. You know I think we just got an advance version of what is going to happen to Naruto when he gets older." Said the Anbu who had removed his mask to show his covered up face revealing only one eye.

"Yes, I do believe your right Kakashi. I think we are going to have to try something when we get back to Konohagure." Said Jiraiya. "I have a feeling I know what was sealed in little Hinata. I will save y theory for when we get there. If that is all right with you Hiashi."

Hiashi looks at the white haired man and nods. "I still feel like I failed her. Now I will protect her with all my might. I wish I could do the same for young Naruto as well. He deserve better then what he will get when it gets out that the Kyuubi is sealed in him and you know the council will find a way to make that happen. I wish I could take him in but I promised Minato That I would only if their was a good reason."

"How does to protect his betroth sound., Hiashi. If what I think is true then those two will be together no matter what." Jiraiya looked at all the men seriously. He wondered if he should tell them but decided against it. "Let's wait till we get to the hokage before I say more."

"Right now let's deal with taking care of hiding Hinata's new ears. Though she does look kawii with them. I don't think the villagers or the Hyuuga elders would quit think the same thing." Kakashi says looking at the little baby in Hiashi's arms. Jiraiya moved through a few hand seals and cast the genjutsu on Hinata instantly her ears turned back to normal. He looked to Hiashi who activated his Byakugan and looked at his daughter. A few seconds later with a smile he noded. "They will not be able to see through it." was all he said. Jiraiya noded and said "Let's rest here for the night."

The next morning saw all the men running through the woods back to Konoha it was really uneventful except for Jiraiya training Hiashi how to cast the genjutsu. They just got back to Konoha when the Anbu surrounded them and carted then off to the Hokages office.

Flashback ends

"And that brings us to the here and now Hokage-sama" Hiashi says with all the politeness he could muster. Sarutobi looked around at the men and seeing that they were all hopeful that they would not be punished for this he sighed. The men heard this and got hopeful.

"I wish I did not have to punish you for what you did but since you did not follow proper protocol I do have to. You will be suspended from missions for the next six months. I will not have an argument with any of you. Jiraiya you can't leave the village either." The me were stunned they had gotten off lightly for what had happened. "Kakashi I will put you on a special mission. You will not get paid for the first six months."

Kakashi stands up and says "Hai, what is my mission Hokage-sama. I will do anything to make up for my mistake." Kakashi was hoping to have his squad protect Naruto but he would not blame the Hokage for taking away his team and making him do something else.

"Good your mission will be guard duty." Sarutobi smiled as Kakashi thought he was being sent to the wall to watch over the entrance to the village for a while. "You will be guarding two people. The first subject is Uzumaki Naruto." Kakashi brightened up. "The other is Hyuuga Hinata. As such your team will be split between the two. I know you will do a good job. Now on to other business. Jiraiya you said you wanted to try something with Hinata?"

"Yes sensei. I think I know who was sealed inside of Hinata. I'm not totally sure but if you would allow me to try something I think I can solve a lot more problems than we think." Jiraiya said smiling for the first time in hours. He knew that what he was about to do would help out a lot with these people.

Sarutobi noded and said "Please go right ahead we could use some good news right now." Sarutobi looked at the other men who were only looking at Jiraiya with confusion in their eyes. "I take it you have not told anyone else what you were thinking."

"No I did not because I did not want to get anyone who knows what Minato wanted for his son before he died hopes up. Please could you get Naruto in here." Jiraiya looked at Sarutobi who snapped his fingers and another Anbu appeared and said "Hai hokage-sama?"

"Please bring Naruto here." Sarutobi said. The Anbu disappeared to do his duty. "So what is it you are thinking about Jiraiya." Jiraiya just shook his head and said "Wait" The Anbu appeared again a few seconds carrying a larger bundle than what was in Hiashi's arms.

"Ok now hand him to me." Jiraiya said taking Naruto from the Anbu's arms. He placed Naruto on the table next to the Hokage. He turned to Hiashi and held out his arms. "Please Hiashi trust me." Hiashi knew what Jiraiya was asking and thought to himself "_If Minato trusted him I will too."_ He handed Hinata over to Jiraiya who was cooing to the little girl.

"Now if I'm correct and we put two Jinchuuriki are close together there should be a reaction and if I think I know which is sealed in Hinata. Naruto will get what he will need to survive. I know it will be a while before the Hyuuga elders will allow Naruto in the clan but Hiashi you will be able to help him train on his own without the elders knowing it. I know you can teach him a modified version of the Jyuuken style plus if he is around you and Hinata long enough." He left it at that. He walked away from Hiashi holding Hinata.

"So are you going to do this Jiraiya-sama or are you going to keep us waiting." said Hizashi from where he was standing. Jiraiya gave him a look that said _be patient I don't want to rush this._ Hizashi sighed and let Jiraiya continue what he was doing.

Jiraiya smiled shakily at the other men and said, "Here we go." He set Hinata down near Naruto and stepped back away from the two babies. Jiraiya was obviously expecting something from what the other men could tell. After a few minutes Jiraiya let out a sad sigh "Guess I was wrong" As he started to move closer to the babies chaos broke lose. Blood red chakra surrounded Naruto all of a sudden. All the men jumped back as they felt the chakra from the male baby thinking that the demon was about to escape. The blood red chakra condensed and pushed straight towards Hinata. Hiashi was scared of what was gonna happen to his daughter.

When from his daughter a lavender colored chakra burst forth and met the blood red chakra. The two chakra fought for a few minutes until it stopped. The blood red chakra change to a lighter red like it had mellowed out. All of a sudden the two babies were drawn together like they were attracted to each other like magnets. The two babies were now laying next to each other like it was the most natural thing in the world. Finally after fifteen minute the two chakras disappeared. When the people in the room finally collected their jaws off the floor, they looked at the two babies laying on the table. What they saw stunned them

"Holy shit!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter What Happened The Training Begins

So far the voting for Haku goes:

Girl: 8

Boy: 3

And Haku will live

Also Baka Nii-San Don't worry I will be skipping in and out of canon. You will have to wait and see what happens. Please leave reviews voting will go on till I do wave.


	5. What Happened and The Training

I should reach 10,000 words with this chapter. It seems to be writing itself from my mind. I would like to thank all who are reading this fic. Also keep on guessing on what is happening some have tried still no one has got it right.

I don't own Naruto

Speak

Thought

Kyuubi speak

Summon speak

What Happened and The Training

Hiashi smiled at the now four year old Naruto. A lot has happened since that night they got back and received the shock of their lives. Hiashi looked back at those days and wished Sarutobi had decided to tell the village that Naruto was Minato's son. Then he could have adopted him. Sadly the Hyuuga elders would not allow it when they learned that Naruto held the Kyuubi. How that got out no one knows for sure. Still what did happen that night was odd. He looked off into the distance as he remembered the night that they learned a very important thing about the one sealed in Naruto

Flashback

The two chakras died down and all that was there were the to babies laying next to each other. When the men finally gathered themselves enough they slowly approached the two babies. What they saw stunned them.

"Holy shit" said Jiraiya. "It looks like I was right." Looking at Naruto, who now supported blonde fox ears with silver tips on his head, you could tell that the two children were affected by what just happened.

"Jiraiya care to explain what just happened." Said Sarutobi. "It's not often that you see that kind of display of chakra." Looking at the younger man Sarutobi was slightly disturbed at what he just witnessed.

"Well what happened was that we confirmed who was seal inside Hinata." The other men looked at Jiraiya confused. "Look at their necks and you be able to tell. Demons have a way of showing that when they have found a mate they mate for life."

The other men look from Jiraiya to the children and slowly Hiashi picks up Hinata while Sarutobi picks up Naruto. Both men look at the children's neck. On both babies necks was a symbol that they could not discern . It looked like a birth mark.

"Well it looks like someone wants these two together." said Hiashi "I will talk to the council tomorrow about taking in the boy." Hiashi and the other men in the room were tired and they all decide to go to sleep and continue this after Naruto was taken care of.

End flashback

Hiashi was still pissed at the council for refusing him. If they continue on there path he was going to be forced to disband the council. So he was stuck with that until everyone found out that Naruto got tossed out of the orphanage for defending himself from older children at the age of three. Most of the clan heads were outraged. The only ones that never helped Naruto were the Uchiha. They were the one who continuously called for Naruto's death. People still wondered why they called guilty on Danzo during his trial.

Right now Hiashi was still thinking this through when the small voice of Naruto started asking him questions again. "So your gonna teach me a different way then I've seen you teach Hinata-chan, Hiashi-sama." Naruto always polite and respectful to Hiashi. Most of the other wondered how that had happened. None of the others could get Naruto to show them that kind of respect not even the hokage. Hiashi didn't mind. Right now he was worried that someone might attack the boy again. He started training the boy at three right after the first attempt on Naruto's life. Right now Naruto could defend himself pretty decently against the villagers and some shinobi. Naruto still had a ways to go but he was still talented.

What surprised Hiashi the most was that the more that he trained Naruto the more it looked like Naruto could see the tenketsu in a person. Hiashi was stumped at first as to how this was possible but it became more and more clear as time went on how but that Hiashi thought to himself was for another time. Right now he just needed to make sure that Naruto learned all that he could.

Every day Hiashi would train Naruto and give him something to study at night. Naruto absorbed information like a sponge. It was surprising to see one so young so eager to learn. He looked down at Naruto who was waiting then looked at what time it was and sighed.

"Yes I will be starting to teach you a new form of Jyuken starting tomorrow. Unfortunately today I have to go back and deal with and envoy from Kumogakure to apologize for the attack on my family right after Hinata was born." said Hiashi seeing if he could get a rise out of the boy. A few seconds later he could feel the young mans killer intent. It was not enough to effect an adult but a child his age would be effected. Hiashi smiled at Naruto's protectiveness towards his daughter and new he would keep her safe from harm. "Naruto why don't you go to the park where the other clans are at and try to make friends. When tomorrow comes we can start your knew training in earnest."

"Hai Hiashi-sama." with that Naruto ran to the park to play with the other children. Hiashi looked back at Naruto's retreating form and sighed he did not want to do this but the elders said it would be a good move for the clan to forgive them. So Hiashi agreed and now had to go through with this. He walked back to the compound that was only a few blocks away.

Park Konoha

Naruto had just reached the park when he remember that except for Hinata he knew almost no one who was there._ "Well I guess it's time to make some friends._" He thought to himself. As he was walking around the park because he had not found Hinata yet, he saw that a bunch of kids were picking on a kid who looked like he was over weight. He recognized the kid as an Akimichi and went over to confront the other children.

"Hey why don't you go pick on some else. He did nothing to you." said Naruto who had heard the kids calling the kid fat and lazy. All the kids except one looked at Naruto and decide that since he wanted to get in the way of their fun they would take it out on him. They were sure their parents would be happy to know the beat up on the outsider as he was called by most kids his age.

One kid said "Oh yeah why don't you make us." Naruto got into a loose fighting stance that was recognizable as the Jyuken of the Hyuuga. The kids saw this and wondered how this kid knew the style but decided that if they just ganged up on him they would win by just shear numbers. They were right. Naruto did his best to defend himself but was still beaten. After a few minutes all the children except for two left to tell their parents what they did. The two boys who were still there went over to help Naruto get up.

"Well that went well" Naruto said "How are you doing." talking to the Akimichi. The other boy looked at Naruto and noded his head.

"I'm all right. Thank you for what you did for me. My name is Akimichi Choji." said the child. He felt sorry for what Naruto had to go through for him and was about to apologize when Naruto held up his hand shaking his head.

"You don't need to apologize for their behavior. Oh and before I forget my name is Uzumaki Naruto." said Naruto with a foxy grin on his face. After this they both looked at the third child in their group who was quit the whole time. He had a hair cut that looked like a pineapple but was black. He looked at Naruto.

"Hey thanks for helping him. I was going to stop those kids myself because it was getting to troublesome listening to them make fun of him. My name is Nara Shikimaru." The boy held out his hand to Naruto and Naruto shook it then they turned to Choji and did the same.

"So would you guys like to play with me" said Naruto. As the boys were about to answer Naruto heard a scream he recognized. "Hang on one second I'll be right back." with this he ran off in the direction of the scream. The two boys looked at each other then followed. When Naruto got to where he was going he saw a few older boys picking on two girls. One was a girl who had black hair with blue highlights and pupil less eyes. The other was a girl he had never seen before. She had pink hair and green eyes for some reason unknown to Naruto he felt like he knew this girl. He did not understand why but without thinking he ran at the three boys and planted a fist in the face of the closest one. This caught the boy by surprise and he went down to the ground. The other two boys turned to see what was going on. What they saw was a kid younger than them with blonde hair and whisker marks on his face.

"Don't you ever come near MY Hinata-chan again." yelled the boy very protectively of the blue haired girl who was blushing ferociously. The two boys thought this was funny and started laughing.

What do you think you can do to us you little brat. You look like you already got your ass kicked today. What you want us to kick it again." The boy s just laughed some more till another was on the ground with Naruto on top punching him in the face. The other boy was about to get in on the fight when he saw two more boys come over.

The two boys grabbed Naruto off of the other kid and held him back. The larger one looked at the two boys and said "Please leave we don't want their to be anymore fighting today." The two boys realized they were out numbered and backed away dragging their friend with them.

Naruto turned to the two girls behind him and asked "Are you two ok?" helping both girls into a standing position. Hinata who blushed noded and the other girl who was with her did the same. Naruto turned to Hinata and looked her up and down to see if she was hurt. Hinata'a blush deepened under Naruto's inspection.

"Well you look ok. So Hinata-chan who is your new friend. I don't think I've seen her here at this park before." Said girl looked at Naruto confused. She felt like she new him from somewhere but could not place it. She started to walk towards the boy only to stop and hold on to her side in pain. The same side that Naruto had taken a hit on. "Are you ok? I did not think they hit you. I'll make sure they don't come near you. My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

The girl smiled softly and said "My name is Haruno Sakura. It is nice to meet you Thank you for protecting me from those bullies." The girl said with a bow. Hinata who had been quiet this whole time bowed and when she was standing straight again said

"T..t..tha…thank y..y..you Naruto-kun. Y..y..you a.a.are a..a..always t..t..their for m..me." she was having a hard time talking to Naruto like usual when it came to the boy. Her father always told her it was cute and her mother always agreed. She tried her hardest not to but never really worked. She was just shy when it came to Naruto.

Naruto smiled and looked at his friends. "Well shall we go play?" with that said the kids headed off to play. After a while each of the kids had to go home. Choji and Shikimaru told their parents how they had made new friends that day. When their parents asked the names of their new friends. They said the names like obedient children. When their parents heard Naruto's name they smiled thinking finally the boy had someone for him to be close to.

Sakura got home and ran to her mother excited that she had made new friends today. "Mom, Mom guess what I made new friends today." said Sakura happily. Her mother turned around and looked at the beaming child.

"Really tell me their names?" said Shinku. Sakura happily told her mother everything that had happened that day. When she heard that Naruto had protected her from bullies she smiled thinking to herself _"He doesn't even know he is related to her and he still defended her"_ To Sakura she said " You should keep hanging out with them. They will make good friends." Sakura noded to her mother then went to her room for the night.

Naruto had walked Hinata to her home since his apartment was near by. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Hinata-chan." and he hugged her good night(AN Just because they hugged does not mean they are in a relationship. They are still to young to understand all that. It is a friendly hug.)and ran back in the direction that they had come from. Hinata knowing that Naruto was going to train more of what her father taught him that day knew he would be at the park again for awhile. As she entered the compound and got near her house she suddenly blacked out.

Hiashi was in his study doing paperwork when a branch family member ran into his study. "Hiashi-sama" The man looked at Hiashi with fear in his eyes. Hiashi not under standing what was going on looked at the young man before him. He smiled softly to try to reassure the young man he said, "Please, tell me what is it?"

"It's Hinata, sir, She has been kidnapped"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this ends another chapter. Next chapter: Kidnapping and repercussions

Hope you all enjoyed this one.

Oh and to coffee bean-the panda -Thanks I had just got out of the hospital for an anxiety attack and needed a good laugh. 

Lightning Bob- no I have not read your fic yet but please keep on trying to guess. 

Now on to the stats for the Haku poll:

Boy- 4

Girl - 10

This poll will run till wave. So keep on voting.


	6. The Kidnapping and Repercussions

I don't own Naruto

Speak

Thought

Kyuubi speak

Summon speak

The Kidnapping and Repercussions

Hiashi was racing through the streets of Konoha. "_Not again, not again"_ he thought to himself nervously. For the last half hour he had been searching for his daughter. He still did not find her. Now near by he felt a sudden rush of familiar chakra. This chakra felt evil and Hiashi said out loud to no one, "Did the seal break is the Kyuubi free." He rushed over to where he felt the chakra.

Naruto had been training for the last few hours since he left Hinata at her house. As he wound down from his training he felt two chakra signatures coming towards him. One was familiar. The other he did not recognize. He ran towards the two signatures and found a man carrying an unconscious Hinata off towards the gates of konoha. Naruto's only thought was to protect Hinata. He took out a kuni and tossed it at the man. The unknown man stopped short of getting hit with the kuni.

"What a child dares try to stop me?" said the man out loud. The man looked at the kid thinking to just dismiss him since he was a good distance from being caught. He figured that all he had to do was nock the kid out and be on his way. "Listen kid I'm gonna give you one chance to leave or I'll take you out."

"I wont let you take Hinata-chan." said Naruto giving the man his most deadly glare. Naruto knew he was out classed by this guy but he would die trying to save Hinata. In side Naruto's head he heard a faint sound. Not knowing what it was he ignored it and charged the man.

Surprised that the kid was attacking him he took a hit to the arm only to feel it go numb. This surprised the older ninja. "_This kid doesn't look like a Hyuuga so how was he able to do that. Scratch that I'll take him with me two."_ Thought the ninja recognizing the attack the boy used. The man tried to attack Naruto to nock the boy out only to miss as Naruto jumped back.

Inside Naruto was thinking " That was close." and again he heard the other noise in the back of his head "…**SAVE**…" again he ignored the voice even though it confused him how it was there. Naruto again tried to confuse the ninja by making it look like he was gonna strike him normally only to use Jyuken in the end. The man was not fooled twice. He gets under the boys punch and kicks him away. While trying to follow up on the attack to knock the boy out, Naruto gets away again. The ninja growled in aggravation he knew he was going to have to put down the girl to take care of the boy. Hopping away from the boys next attack he got a little ways away and set the girl on the ground.

Naruto sees what the man is doing and figures now is his chance. He charge the man who does not see him coming till the last second. He barely jumps out of the way taking a hit to the bottom of his foot. Naruto let's out a minor curse and keeps up his attacks. After a few minutes the man gets tired of the kid having his way. He again kicks Naruto away.

Naruto hit's a tree as he is going down he hears the voice in his head again only a little clearer. "**Do…power…save…her?" **Naruto was confused as to what was happening but it was enough to wake him up again as he dodged away from another attack. Naruto knew he was on his last stretch. He had to get Hinata out of here. Naruto made a mad dash to Hinata only to take a kunai to the side. It wasn't fatal but it would take him out of the fight. As Naruto was starting to fade into unconsciousness he heard the voce again. This time so clearly that it sounded like it was inside his head. "**Do you want the power to save her?" **

Naruto who almost down for the count reached out his hand and said the only thing that came to his mind, "Yes"

The ninja that had finally got Naruto down laughed a little and started to go grab the boy only to stop in his tracks. Now pouring out of the boy was red chakra that surrounded his body. Naruto slowly got to his feet and said, "**Lay another hand on Hinata-chan and I'm gonna kill you**" in a demonic voice. The ninja did not understand what was happening but was not going to let a child with unusual abilities to beat him. He started to do a few hand seals and shouting "Denkou no Ori no Jutsu"(Lightning Cage Technique) as these word were said a few bolts of lightning came out of his hand to surround the boy. Naruto saw the attack and with out thinking sent out a pulse of chakra and destroyed the barrier around him. He then lunged at the ninja and successfully hit another tenketsu disabling his left leg.

"_I have to finish this now"_ thought the ninja. He noticed that '_Naruto' _had forgot to remove the kunai and got an idea. He pulled out another kunai and started to go through more hand seals and yelled "Teizaa no Jutsu"(Taser Technique). A bolt of lightning started at the kunai in the ninjas hand and struck the kunai in Naruto's side. '_Naruto' _grunted in pain but started to charge the guy. The ninja just smirked and poured more chakra into the attack. Naruto was slowly walking up to the guy when he finally realized that the attack was being directed to the kunai in his side. Slowly his hand came up and started to pull the kunai out of his side. With the last of his strength he pulled the kunai out. Naruto took two more steps closer to the ninja as the red chakra started to recede into the boys body(AN: He still a kid there is only so much his body can handle till it shuts down to protect itself). Naruto looks one more time at the ninja with anger and rage in his eyes and collapses on the ground.

"Finally" said the ninja. He started to walk towards Naruto only to be blocked by a enraged Hiashi. Before the ninja could make a move Hiashi struck the man with an open palmed attack to the face sending enough chakra to obliterate the mans brain.

A few seconds later Hizashi shows up to see that the other dead ninja and Hiashi next to his daughter and Naruto. He walked over to find that the ninja had his mask removed. The ninja had a Kumo headband on his head. "Hiashi you do know what will happen no don't you." said Hizashi looking over to Hiashi.

"Yes, they will call for my head and I will go to them. Before that though I must make sure that Naruto is moved into our house. He save Hinata at the risk of his own life. Now before we speak more grab Naruto and let's head to the hospital." said Hiashi as he jumped away with Hinata. Hizashi pick up Naruto and felt the faint heart beat of Naruto. He knew he had to move fast. Both men rushed to the hospital and they got there just in time to save Naruto.

After Naruto was saved Hiashi looked to his brother and said, "Call the council of elders. We will discuss everything with them. I will get the hokage." With a nod Hizashi was gone. Hiashi looked at his daughter and Naruto sleeping near each other and thought, "_Finally something good will come to this boys life."_

Hyuuga Compound

The elder council had been waiting for Hiashi to arrive for the past half hour. Some of the elders were mad that Hiashi made them wait. When the door opened they were about to complain when the hokage walked in. this shut the up. Sarutobi walked around a took a seat at the end of the table as Hiashi took the other seat. Looking at the other man Sarutobi thought to himself_ "I sure hope this works."_

"Gentlemen, as you know by now my daughter Hinata had been kidnapped earlier today. I will say that if it was not for Naruto stalling the man he would have gotten away with my daughter." said Hiashi looking around to see the stunned faces on the elders. They all thought that Naruto was a demon. They did not know who Naruto's father was so they still blamed Naruto for the fourth's death. "We when I got there I killed the ninja instantly." the elders noded that what he did was the right thing. "After I calmed down and checked the kids to see if they were all right." "_Not gonna let them know Naruto and Hinata are in the hospital. It will keep Naruto safe for now."_ " I took off the ninjas mask. I turned out to be the representative from kumo who was here to sign the peace treaty."

"I'll take it from here Hiashi." said Sarutobi. "We have already received word from kumo that they want the head of the main branch leader for payment or they will start a war." The other men in the room did not like this. They knew they were after the Byakugan. Hiashi and Hizashi looked at each other and smiled they were going to pull this off.

"We can't let Hiashi go or they will learn the secrets of the Byakugan." said one elder looking at the others. "We must send Hizashi in his place." The Hyuuga said looking at Hizashi.

"No" stated Hiashi plainly. He looked around and said "I have decided that I will go and have gotten the permission of the hokage to do so." The other elders gave the hokage a look of horror. "Unless" they looked back at Hiashi "Unless you will agree to my condition." Hiashi said with a sweet smile. The Hyuuga elders all looked at each other nervously but shook their heads.

"We agree" without thought or hesitation. Hiashi smiled knowing he got them. The were so concerned with the safety of the Byakugan that they didn't care what they agreed to. He looked over to Hizashi and noded. Hizashi headed out the door to talk to his son one last time. They both knew that if that did not happen Neji would blame the rest of the main house. Hiashi looked back to the elders and smiled.

"Good I'll inform Naruto that he can move in when he wakes up." The elders looked at Hiashi stunned at what he said. Hiashi looked at Sarutobi and said "Shall we go finish the paper work?" Sarutobi noded and the two men walked out leaving the Hyuuga elders to themselves.

"We can't allow this to happen. We will not let the _'demon_' corrupt the Hyuuga." said one elder. They went on for a few minutes until they came up with a plan to get rid of the demon child. "Yes that will do perfectly. I will take care of it all."

Hospital

Naruto was sleeping peacefully after getting out of the emergency room. The doctors were surprised that he was still alive. He had taken two lightning jutsu attacks with one that should have killed him. They knew he would be out for a while. They still looked at the boy sleeping there wondering what was going to happen to the boy.

Inside Naruto's head the boy had just woken up in a sewer and had been walking around for a while he came up to a large gate with a small note on it with the kanji for seal. He looked at the giant door and yelled out, "Hey, Anyone there?"

**"Well you finally here kit" **said a demonic voice. Out of the shadows a giant fox stepped forward. The boy was frightened and amazed that there was a fox that big. Naruto's mouth hung open for a few minutes. He finally got his act together and calmed down.

"Who are you and where are we?" said Naruto not liking the sewer they were in. he was getting used to the sight before him but he thought it might be a little more cheerful.

**"We are in your mind and I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune"** stated the fox. Naruto was startled at this revelation.** "I don't have much time because I can only hold this link for a little while but I will tell you that I am sorry for the life you had to live. Plus the fact that the day I attacked was because a snake man had attacked my den. He killed my kits and sealed my mate before trying to take my power. Fortunately he failed. I attacked the village cause of his headband."** the Kyuubi paused to let the boy absorb all this info.

"So that is why that happened? Well I'm sorry for your loss and I'm guessing it was you who helped me with that ninja even though I lost." Naruto looked down cast. "Thank you" he whispered.

The Kyuubi looked at the boy with pity. He then straightened up. "**Kit we don't have time. You are about to gain your first tail. It wasn't suppose to happen this soon but as soon as I put more yokai in your system than it could handle. It had to compensate for the added power. So you will gain your first tail and you will grow a little.**" said Kyuubi. As soon as the words left his mouth Naruto disappeared from his mind.

In the hospital Naruto body had started shaking and then their was a scream that was heard throughout the hospital. Alarms were going off in the main wards. Doctors were rush to the room from which the screaming was coming from. They came into the room to see a screaming Naruto with Hinata holding him tight trying to calm him down. Then all of as sudden from his backside a tail emerged. The bloody new appendage swung around happily behind the young boy.

"Ano.. someone call the hokage." said a doctor. Only to stop when Sarutobi and Hiashi walked in. The doctor noded. " um we seem to have a problem with the patient."

Sarutobi noded at the understatement. "_It looks like we will have to alter the genjutsu on the boy now._" thought Sarutobi. Hinata by now had also dropped her genjutsu to and was trying to comfort Naruto. Naruto was still whimpering in pain but it was calming down.

"Is this what is going to happen to them Sarutobi?" questioned Hiashi. He looked at Naruto and then at Hinata. He did not want his daughter to go through that. Naruto looked up at Hiashi and noded. Naruto then looked back at his tail and ran into the bathroom much to every ones amusement. When he came out he walked over and sat next to Hinata.

"Ano…I guess I won't be able to go out into public anymore?" asked a down trodden Naruto. Sarutobi and Hiashi just smiled and shook there heads. Naruto lifted his head smiling. "Thank Kami! I would go nuts if I couldn't walk outside or see Hinata-chan." Hinata blushed fiercely at hearing Naruto say this.

"Actually I can tell you that there is more good news Naruto. You will be moving into the Hyuuga mansion." Hiashi said smiling. Naruto commenced to pull a Hinata and fainted. When he woke up a little while later he started to run around the room excitedly. "I will expect you to bring your stuff to the Hyuuga mansion as soon as you get out of the hospital. That is all Naruto."

"Arigito, Arigito!!! Shouted Naruto as he continued to bounce around the room. It took awhile but finally when Hinata touched him he calmed down. They all talked for a little while longer and finally Sarutobi finally said that they had to leave the children to sleep. Hiashi noded and they wished the kids goodnight and left.

A few days later Hiashi burst into the Hokages office. Sarutobi looked up to see a frightened Hiashi and he knew something was wrong. "What is it, Hiashi-san?" questioned Sarutobi in a serious voice.

"…huff…huff…it's…huff…Naruto…he's left….konoha…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter exile begins

Well this took longer than I thought it would but I got it done. The poll on haku is done so I will not be taking anymore votes on that. Thanks


	7. The Exile Begins

I don't own Naruto

Speak

Thought

Kyuubi speak

Kyuubi thought

The Exile Begins

Naruto had just gotten released from the hospital. He was running towards his apartment without a care in the world. "_I can't believe it! I have a home! I have a family! I get to be with Hinata-chan!"_ This and other happy thoughts were going through Naruto's mind.

Naruto was so out of it that he didn't notice the person in front of him till it was to late. "Itie" they said in union. Naruto got up real fast and started bowing "Gomen, Gomen" he said. He heard a small giggle and looked up to find that it was the pink haired girl from the other day. She was wearing pink shorts and a pink tank top with the words "Princess" on it.

"Arigato, Naruto-san" said Sakura with a smile. Suddenly her smile faded and she got serious, "I heard you were in the hospital. Are you ok." she asked demurely. She wanted to know what had happened.

"Hai, I was severely injured when I fought a jonin from Kumokagure." Sakura's mouth dropped to the ground. She stared at Naruto with disbelief in her eyes. "It's true, I even have a few scars to prove it but I'll have to point them out to you so that you know which ones are the ones I just got. I have quit a few old scars too." Again Sakura stared at Naruto with disbelief. Naruto took off his shirt. Which was black with the words "Tormented Hero" on it. What Sakura saw scared her. Naruto's body was littered with scars. He finally pointed a few scars out which looked freshest. One in particular caught Sakura's attention. It went diagonal from hip to ribcage.

Sakura gasped at this, "Hey, I got a scar like that a few days ago. Only thing is I don't know how I got it." She raised her tank top a little to show that she had a scar in the exact same place as Naruto's. " A few nights ago I was sleeping when I was woken up by a lot of pain in my side. It hurt so much that I passed out again when my mother came into my room. After that I had a weird dream where my mom was talking to the Hokage. In it I think they were talking about some sort of connection between two people. When I asked my mom about it in the morning she said that I was dreaming cause I hadn't left the house all night. Then she asked me to lift up my shirt and that is when I found out about this scar. So I'm not sure how I got it but I guess I have to live with it.

"Wow that is weird Sakura-san. I'm sorry to cut you short but I have to get home and pack my stuff. I'm moving into a new place. I was adopted by the Hyuugas because I helped protect Hinata-chan." he said as he ran off. Sakura not being able to say bye walked around before heading home to tell her mother what she talked to Naruto about.

"Kaasan, Kaasan I'm home." Sakura said as she found her mother in the kitchen making diner. "Kaasan guess what?" Sakura said as she looked up at her mother. She couldn't wait to tell her mother about her meeting Naruto again.

"What is it Sakura dear?" said Shinku as she put the steak in the oven. She noticed that Sakura was out of breath. So whatever Sakura wanted it must have been important. After a few minutes of Sakura breathing heavily she finally calmed done enough to talk.

"I saw Naruto-san again today." she said enthusiastically. Shinku was not surprised at this as she had heard he was getting out of the hospital today after holding off a jonin for enough time for Hiashi to get there. "We were talking and I fond out that he really was in the hospital. He got there because he was protecting the Hyuuga heiress. I also found out that he has a scar just like mine. He showed it to me too. Still that was not the only thing that Naruto has that surprised me."

"Really then what was it that really surprised you Sakura-chan?" Said Shinku. She wanted to know what went on in the boys life even though she couldn't fully help him. So getting the news from her '_daughter_' was the best way.

"First I learned that Naruto has so many scars on his body. Oh I forgot to ask how he got those." said Sakura furious with herself. "_He's one of my friends and I didn't ask how he got those. What type of friend a_m _I. Maybe I should ask mother." _Sakura was about to open her mouth and ask the question but stopped when she saw that her mother was in deep thought.

"_I know how he got those scars, damn villagers. Should I tell Sakura why. No that would just make her want to make sure he is safe and we can't do anything that can give up the fact that those two are related or that they are related to Minato-kun."_ Shinku thought to herself. She knew Sakura was about to ask how Naruto got those scars. She still wondered how Naruto managed to keep sakura from getting all the scars he had. She figured they would find out when they told the children of their heritage when they were older.

"Sakura-chan I know what your about to ask and I'll make a deal with you. Hold on to that question till you are older and I will tell you then." Sakura noded her head. " Now tell me what else you learned?" Shinku asked wanting more. A lot of the information about Naruto was not told to her so here was her chance to find out.

"Naruto is moving into the Hyuuga compound!" Sakura exclaimed. Shinku's jaw hit the floor. "_Well that was unexpected. I guess Hiashi decided that enough was enough after Naruto protected his daughter._" though Shinku "I hope I get to see him again he is fun to hang around with." said Sakura.

" You will most likely see him again soon now that he is going to be living their." said Shinku. "I know Hiashi, he's a good friend so I'll ask if you can go spend time with Naruto and his daughter Hinata."

Naruto's Apartment

Naruto was just finishing up his packing when he sneezed. "_I wonder who's talking about me_" He thought to himself. He then decided to finish up packing before he gave it a second thought. When he was done packing the last thing of his meager possessions, he sealed them away in a sealing scroll for easier transportation. After one last look at his apartment he walked out the front door and locked it for the final time. He then preceded to the apartment owners place and rang the doorbell.

"Yes, who is, oh it's you what do you want know demon" said the old apartment owner. "_First they let him live, then force me to give him an apartment now what will I have to do for this thing" _thought the owner with a scowl on his face.

Naruto just plastered on a smile and said, " I've come to make your day, sir." The man looked at Naruto quizzically. "Here is the key to my apartment. I won't be needing it anymore. Thank you for letting me stay here." Naruto then bowed showing the apartment owner what he showed very few people that hate him, Respect. The apartment owner was taken aback a little bit by this. He didn't know what to do. So he just took the key and slammed the door in Naruto's face. Naruto sighed and started his trek to the Hyuuga compound.

Hyuuga Compound

Naruto had been walking for a half hour before he got to the compound. When he tried to enter he was stopped by two branch members. " What do you want demon. You don't belong here. So leave." the man practically yelled at Naruto.

"I think you are mistaken sir. I was adopted and told to come her by Hiashi himself." As Naruto was talking he tried to enter into the compound again. As he got near a guard to pass him and enter, he got kicked and sent back twenty feet. "What the heck did you do that for. I'm suppose to report to Hiashi-sama when I get here. He will vouch for me that I'm moving in here."

The guards looked at each other and started to laugh. "Well, demon I don't know where you got this delusion but we got orders just this morning from Hiashi-sama. It said that if you came near this place we were to remove you and if you tried to come on to the property after we've removed you the first time we have the right to kill you."

"_Something is not right here. Why would Hiashi-sama lie to me? He has always been nice to me." "I don't believe you" yelled Naruto and he tried to run in again. This time he was lifted off the ground and thrown away from the compound. He got up shakily and approached with tears in his eyes, "Then prove it show me the letter." Smirking the guard handed Naruto their orders that had the seal of Hiashi on them. "N-no, N-no, no, no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he screamed and ran off from the compound the two guards laughing up a storm. _

_Naruto had been running around for awhile now till he came to one of his favorite spots in Konoha, The Fourth Hokage's head. He sat up there for a long time thinking to himself and reading what Hiashi had wrote. Finally after two hours Naruto had made up his mind. Since no one wanted anything to do with him he wouldn't stay in Konoha anymore. Still he took the letter that Hiashi had given to the guards and wrote a note to Hinata. He would not leave without telling her. Oh he would be back but he would be back to take Hinata away from them._

_With the note finished Naruto headed back down into town. He still needed to get a few things before he left. First he stopped at his old apartment and taped the letter to the door for Hinata to find. Then he went to the store where he stole enough food to last him at least three months and stored it into sealing scrolls. This part had entertained Naruto for awhile. First he had to get into the store which was easy since he new that one of the windows was faulty. Next he had to rush through the store sealing what he thought he would need for a long trip. Finally he snuck back out of the store._

_His next stop happened to be the ninja shop that he knew about. Here he stole a months worth of Anbu pants, ten black muscle shirts, 8 green t-shirts, some white t-shirts, 80 10 pc of shuriken and other camping necessities._

_Now with all his preparations complete Naruto was ready to leave. He started for one of the gates out of Konoha and when he reached it he saw that there was only two guards on duty. "So all I have to do is nock them out and then I can get out of here." Naruto thought to himself. He knew it was going to be hard but he still had to do it. As quiet as he could he snuck up on the two chunin guards. When he got close enough to the first one, he hit the mans pressure point the way that Hiashi had taught him to and the first guard hit the ground. The second guard saw his partner hit the ground and turned around to see a small boy standing there._

_"What are you doing here, little man" said the chunin. He looked at the boy and slowly realization hit him. This was the container for the Kyuubi. He smiled to himself thinking "They will make me a hero for this. I will be the one who killed the Kyuubi." As this thought finished the man swung at the boy only for the attack to be dodged and a point on his arm to be pressed. A stinging sensation went through the chunin arm and it hung there useless._

_"What did you do to me gakI." yelled the man at Naruto. Naruto got a little hope back as he slipped into the Jyuken stance. The guard noticed this and laughed. "What now you think you are a Hyuuga. Ha I'd love to see you try that again." laughed the guard only to have a pressure point in the back of his head pressed and the man fell asleep._

_Naruto looked around and could not help but wonder what it would be like out in the wilderness. He knew it would be dangerous out there but he was confident that no matter what he would survive. He would come back and take his Hinata away from all those people that would hut him or her and no one would find him unless he wanted to be found. He quickly dragged the two men back into their little guard shack and left them there while he ran off into the night._

_Naruto figured he had a good head start on the ninja from Konoha. He knew this because it wouldn't be till tomorrow that Hinata would find the note. He really hated doing this but he needed to get stronger or they would never except him. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan but till I can prove them wrong I will just have to get stronger on my own." So he finally stopped for the night_

_The next morning Naruto got up and made a small breakfast for himself. Then he decided to do an hours worth of training before moving on. After doing the regular warm-up's that Hiashi had taught him Naruto had gotten into the Jyuken style. With slow precise movements he went through each movement that was in the style. Then just like Hiashi had taught him he altered the movements. Since it became known by a few adults that Naruto was starting to have Byakugan characteristics that only few knew why he was getting them. When Naruto asked he was told that they would explain when he was older. So he had left it at that. He did know that whatever was happening to him, his eyes were becoming pale blue versions of the Hyuugas eyes._

_Naruto continue to do his altered version for the rest of the time. Finally at probably 9 o'clock by Naruto's estimate he set off again. He wanted to put as much distance as he could between himself and Konoha. About an hour later, Naruto fell to the ground clutching his head. For some reason the birth mark on his neck was pulsing and he felt a huge amount of pain in his head. Finally after a few minutes had passed the pan went away._

_After the pain left his head Naruto slowly got to his feet. "What the heck was that he muttered." He muttered to himself. After a little while of trying to figure out what had happened Naruto gave up that small quest and decided to move out. The only time that Naruto had stopped was to eat lunch and train for an hour more._

_The afternoon had been waning on and Naruto decided it was time to set-up camp for the night. After finding a nice little cave Naruto went out and found some fire wood with which to build a small fire. Naruto was happy that he had gotten Hiashi-teme to teach him how to camp before the man betrayed him. "I wonder why he would get my hopes up at having a family. Probably just wanted a laugh at my expense like everyone else." Naruto thought to himself. After a little while later he made some diner and decided to explore the cave a little._

_Naruto enjoyed walking through the cave peacefully. He felt calm for the first time since this whole thing started. "I guess I should increase my training tomorrow before I leave. I'll show that teme that I'm strong enough to take care of Hinata and myself." Naruto thought as he walked a further into the cave. As he was walking he noticed that his birthmark was slowly starting to throb again. Naruto kept his pace up not wanting to go back and go to bed. Suddenly with one more pulse from his birth mark Naruto collapsed to the ground screaming in agony._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_ Thanks for the patience on this the seventh chapter getting out. I decided to go the long root because it would exted the story out and give me that chance to do a little more justice to the characters than if I did the shorter version._

_I would like to thank some of the people who have left amusing comments for this story. They would be:_

Elizabeth Vida-abusehere is a cookie now please continue the story

hyuuga's pale rose-aw, this was cute! i love the thing with the tail. i know he was in pain, but i couldn't help but laugh as i imagned the doctor's face!

SpartanAlchemist-Oh you . HOW COULD YOU PUT A CLIFFHANGER THAT PUT THE GRAND CANYON TO SHAME?! HUH?? Oh and I liked it by the way.

coffee bean-the panda-AW SO KAWAII! MAGNET BABIES! what if u held naruto on one wall, and hinata on the other side of that wall? and then let hinata go? FLOATING WALL BABIES!

MUAHAHAHAHAHA! WAIT...NO! IF YOU TAKE AWAY ONE MAGNET, THE OTHER IS USLESS! NO! NOW NARUTO WILL FALL OFF THE WALL!...oh well, hes hardheaded anyway...hehehe

FLOATING WALL BABIES!

They all are fun so thanks again. next chapter- Konoha Changes


	8. Konoha Changes

I don't own Naruto

Speech

Thought

Kyuubi speech

Kyuubi thought

I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. As you can see I am writing longer chapters now so it might be a while for the chapters to get out.

Konoha Changes

Early morning in Konoha. In her room we find a young girl with ears on the top of her head staring into her mirror. Hinata knew something was wrong. "_Why did he not come yesterday. He was suppose to be here last night." _Hinata thought to herself. She left her room to find her father after she put on her henge that her father and mother taught to Naruto and herself.

"Otosan have you heard anything from Naruto-kun." The girl asked her father with worry in her young eyes when she found him. Hiashi looked down at his daughter and shook his head. He was worried too. Naruto never was late when it came to either Hinata or himself. "I'm gonna go to his apartment if that is alright with you, Otousan" Hiashi noded and Hinata went back to her room to get dress. When she left her room she was wearing a lavender colored yukata. Hinata heard a noise coming towards her and turned to see her cousin, Neji. "N-N-Neji-nii-san, W-W-would y-you c-come w-with m-me t-to N-Naruto-kun's a-a-apartment?" she asked of her branch house cousin even though she didn't have to because she was of the main branch.

Neji smiled, "_Hinata-imoto's family is the only family in the main branch that treat's us with respect. Still my father and her father were twins so it might also be because he had to let my tousan die because of those stupid elders not wanting anyone to have the Byakugan. Damn those elders. At least I was able to talk to tousan before they killed him so that I did not blame Hiashi-oji-sama. At least Hiashi-oji-sama has been doing his best to take care of me. That is why Hinata-imoto and I are so close, even though I wont call her that out loud."_ thought Neji. "Hai" he said. Neji had known Naruto for as long as he could remember. The two had even trained with Hiashi together even though Naruto was a year his junior he still kept up with Neji. "_I'm always impressed with how he is able to do the Jyuken fighting style even without the Byakugan. Though sometime it eerily looks like he does."_ thought Neji, "Let's go find an adult to go with us to see Naruto-san."

After ten minutes they fund another branch member to go with them to Naruto's apartment. Hinata was enjoying the walk to the apartment complex, while waving at people who were waving back to her. One old lady asked where she was heading to and she said they were going to Naruto's apartment. The old lady looked at her with a serious face, "You should not go near that boy. You do not want to shame your clan by consorting with that '_thing_'." This confused Hinata as she knew that Naruto was welcomed into the clan a few days ago.

"A-Ano….N-N-No D-D-Disrespect m-mama b-but h-he s-saved m-my l-l-life a f-few d-days a-ago." she lightly spoke to the old lady. Hinata was mad, "_How dare someone say something so mean about Naruto-kun!!"_ she thought glaring at the lady. The woman whispered under her breath thinking that no one would hear, "Poor thing, the demon already has her in it's power."

Hinata was about to argue with the old woman when a hand was put on her shoulder. She turned to see Neji shaking his head, "It's not worth it, Hinata-sama. Some people are baka's" With that small reminder Hinata calmed down. Neji, Naruto and herself always wondered why Naruto was hated by the village and treated like garbage when the Clans were not around. They tried asking Hiashi and Ashiya but they would not answer their questions. So they stopped asking. So with a deep breath Hinata continued on to Naruto's apartment without another incident. This was because Hinata was upset and did not want to talk to another person till she saw Naruto.

When they got to Naruto's apartment, Hinata went to walk in like she always did since Naruto never locked the door. This time however the door was locked. This confused Hinata, so she knocked on the door. After a few minutes she tried again but as she was knocking she noticed a letter that was slid into the door jam. She took the letter and looked at it. Seeing that the letter was addressed to her, she opened it and read it's contents. After a few seconds tears started to flow from her eyes. Neji noticing this asked, "Hinata-sama, what is wrong?"

All Neji got was, "Naze?(1) Naze otosan(2)? Naze?" Hinata screams at the top of her lungs. Neji confused as to why Hinata had stated to act this way grabs the letter from Hinata. He looked at the letter and read it. He was confused as to what was written on the letter. "_It is not possible! Hiashi-sama would never do that to Hinata-sama and Naruto-san. Would he? No I will not believe he is that cold._" thought Neji. "Hinata-sama we must go to Hiashi-sama and find out the truth."

"H-H-H-Hai" Hinata whispers behind her hands. Neji noticed that Hinata's stutter got worse and knew that this had to be resolved quickly before the little girl before him broke. He did not want to see the rest of the girls confidence destroyed. Seeing that she was to upset to move at that point in time he lifted her onto his back and started back to the Hyuuga compound. As they were walking and getting nearer to the compound Neji noticed that Hinata's emotions were shifting rapidly. First was sadness, then came despair, next came anger and finally rage.

As they got closer to the compound a quiet yet pained filled voice behind Neji said, "N-Neji-nii-san, please stop here and put me down. I shall walk and confront my 'otosan' about what happened to Naruto-kun on my own two feet." Neji noted that when Hinata was talking about her otosan she was very sarcastic but when she was talking about Naruto it was filled with an emotion that neither of the two children would understand till they were older.

Neji gentle set Hinata down and turned to face her. When he looked at her his mouth dropped in shocked at what he saw. Typically all Hyuuga have pupil-less eyes. Hinata right now had pupils but not just any pupils these pupils were slit like an animals and the lavender that was around the edges of her eyes had grown inward and gotten darker. "Hinata-sama, your eyes, what happened?" Neji questioned only to get no immediate response.

Hinata was looking of into the distance with a glazed look in her eyes. "**Hello kitling**" said a soft melodic feminine voice in Hinata's head. "**It would seem that there is someone trying to take your precious one.**" Hinata didn't fully understand it but it felt right so she noded her head. "**How about I lend you some of my strength so you can stand up tall to the ones who would do this to you?**" said the voice in her mind.

"A-Ano… W-who a-are y-you? H-How a-are y-you t-talking to me?" Hinata said out loud causing Neji to think something was wrong with Hinata and that she had snapped. With a look of sorrow for Hinata and then anger at the at who ever did this to her, Neji went over to lift Hinata up to bring her to the hospital then to head back to the compound to confront his oji(3) about what he did to Hinata. When he went to lift her up she slapped his hands away.

Neji was stunned he had not expected Hinata to put up any resistance. "_I thought she had gone down a path she would never be able to return from without Naruto around but she put up resistance which means she is still fully aware. Wait what was it that Hiashi-oji-sama had once said about Hinata-sama and Naruto-san. Something about them both being special and eventually they might seem like they are distant but they are thinking really hard."_ as these thoughts were going through Neji's head Hinata was having her own conversation in her head.

"**Hush kitling, think your answers and questions to me. I'm talking to you from your mind. I'm the reason you have those kawii**(4)** ears on top of your head and eventually tails like your precious one. If you are wondering how I got here, I was sealed in you a little while after your birth. Right now I can't explain it more than that because I'm still healing from the double seal that I went through. After you finish with what you are going to talk to your father about I will need to go to sleep again. The main reason I would like to help you is that I would like to know why he would not honor his promise to my mates container." **said the voice.

_"Ano…you still have not told me your name and do you mean Naruto-kun also has something in him too."_ Hinata felt what she equated to a mental nod in her head and continued on. Hinata was starting to have a lot of questions to ask but knew that had to wait right now. "_Hai I want your help, please. I wish we had more time I have a lot of questions to ask you. Arigato with helping me with the strength to confront otosan."_ Hinata finished. 

"**Your welcome**" said the voice. A few seconds later Hinata felt a small surge of power go through her young body and felt a little more confident in herself. It was a new feeling to her, except for when Naruto was around and she wished it would never go away. She wanted to have that confidence more often, snapping out of her trance she looked over to her cousin who was watching her with caution in his eyes. Trying to placate her cousin Hinata said, "Don't worry about me Neji-nii-san, A" she thought for a few seconds "friend is helping me to be confident enough to confront otosan." Hinata said like it happened to everyone.

"Ano… Hinata-sama what happened. This does not normally happen." Hinata looked at Neji with her slitted lavender eyes questionly. "Normally people don't get a surge of unknown chakra nor do Hyuuga gain pupils. Especially ones that are slitted like an animals." Hinata looked confused so he pulled her over to a window and showed her what she looked like.

Hinata was awestruck. This had never happen before and this was to much for her four year old mind. She did what anyone would do when faced with something out of the ordinary, she panicked. As she was about to scream the gentle voice spoke to her again, "**It's all right kitling, this is what happens when my yokai coarse through our system. Not even the Henge on you can stop these changes from occurring**."

"_Ano… Wait there's more changes?_" asked Hinata only to get that feeling that she was noded to again. Hinata looked at herself some more and saw that her finger nails had become claw like and when she looked at her face in window again she saw that she had very faint marks on her cheeks. They were hardly noticeable unless you were looking for them.

"Ahh" she squeaked and started to faint. A small prod from the back of her mind kept Hinata up and reminded her why she looked like this. Hinata's anger raised once more as she to her cousin and said, "Come Neji-nii-san, we must speak to otosan. I can't believe he would do this to me." Hinata cried out without stuttering once. Tears slowly fell down her angered face as she headed into the compound.

Neji was stunned again cause Hinata had talked twice without stuttering. He was quickly brought out of it by Hinata's retreating footsteps. He rushed to catch up to his cousin happy that she had found some confidence but was unhappy as to how it was that she did. He still had a feeling that something was wrong with the document on the other side of the letter, but couldn't tell what.

Finally he caught up to Hinata, "Hinata-sama please try and stay calm we don't know whether it was your father or not." Her only response was a nod. Neji relaxed a little but was still wary because he did not like seeing Hinata like this. He was afraid this incident might change her forever and the timid shy girl would never be seen again. He hoped that didn't happen and he hoped they would find Naruto as soon as all this is over.

They finally got to Hiashi's study. Neji knocked on the door and waited. "Enter." came the voice of Hyuuga Hiashi. Neji slid open the door to Hiashi's study and waited for Hinata to enter. As soon as she entered Neji followed and slid the door close. Even though Hinata looked calm on the outside you could feel the storm raging inside the five year old girl.

Hiashi confused as to why his daughter was mad, made one of the biggest mistakes of his life. He tried to lighten the mood not knowing why his daughter was upset. "Hinata, why are you upset. You should be happy since Naruto is moving…in." he started cheerfully till the end where she looked like she was about to unleash a temper that they had never seen in the young girl. Unfortunately for Hiashi, Hinata's temper exploded.

"How dare you make fun of me when you are the one to cause me to be this way. How dare you lie to Naruto-kun and me. You just pretend to love me just like the elders say you do. You think I'm weak and an unworthy heir just like them" Hinata broke down crying. And Ashiya came into the room to comfort her daughter. She gave her husband a questioning look

Hiashi sighed and got up from his chair and walked over to Hinata. He got down on one knee, hugged Hinata and looked her in the eye, " Hinata, I have never thought down upon you nor would I lie to both Naruto and you. Hinata you are my precious daughter and Naruto will eventually become apart of this family too." this got a blush from the girl because as she stared into her otosan's eyes the voice in her head said he was not lying and she was told about Naruto and her being kon'yakusha(5) when it was found out that Ashiya was pregnant again. That was about three months ago. A month ago they had found out that Ashiya had contracted a rare disease that would eventually kill Ashiya and the baby in child birth if not taken care of by the time of birth. Hiashi and Ashiya had asked Sarutobi if he could convince his old student, Tsunade, back to Konohagure no sato. Tsunade had agreed to do this only if afterwards she was not disturbed so she can concentrate on another patient from whirlpool country that is in a coma for the past four years. Everything was agreed to and they had just found out that Tsunade was two days away.

As an after thought Hinata started to cry because she remembered that Tsunade is Naruto's godmother. When asked what was wrong Hinata let out a crying plea, "W-We n-need to f-find N-Naruto-kun. If we d-don't T-Tsunade-sama w-wont h-help k-kasan b-because o-otosan," She starts struggling to get out of Hiashi's hug, "O-otosan b-banned N-Naruto and g-gave p-permission to k-kill h-him if he c-came on to the H-Hyuuga C-compound." Hinata starts crying harder. Hiashi and Ashiya were stunned by what the had just learned from their daughter.

"Why would I do that when I have been nice to him all his life and have trained him somewhat with the Jyuken style fighting. I have the paper work from Sarutobi to prove that Naruto is going to live with us." said Hiashi. He was starting to suspect that something had happened yesterday that he would raise hell over. A light tug on his kimono had him looking at Neji. Neji was holding something up to Hiashi who took it from him to read.

_Hinata-chan _

It would seem that someone does not want me to live with you. When I got to your place today and tried to enter the guards attacked me. When I asked them why they had done that they said they were under orders from your otosan. I asked them to prove it after a few more attempts to enter. They showed me this note and it is signed by you otosan. So I have no choice but to believe that he lied to me. As such I am leaving Konoha. Since I can't be near you and am now being denied to see you I feel that I have no real reason to stay with how others treat me. I have been lied to for the last time. I shall be back for you when I am stronger. So please don't worry about me and get stronger yourself. Do whatever you can and don't give your trust so freely. I won't make that mistake again. I will make you proud of me and I will always be thinking about you. You are my only precious person left. I will be back.

Naruto

To say that Hiashi was pissed was an understatement. He was furious that Naruto was lead to believe that he did not want him with them. He had a feel the council was involved But he still had to prove it. That was going to be difficult if to do. First he had to go to Sarutobi to report the bad new. Still wanting to see the order given he turned over the paper and read.

All branch members serving as guards to the compound

Today one Uzumaki Naruto will try to gain entrance to the compound saying that I am letting him live with me. Do not let him enter. I will not let that **'thing'** near us to taint us with it's evil. If he does get onto the property you are to kill on sight. I don't want him to get near Ashiya, Hinata or myself. His taint has gone on for far to long and I have had enough of it. These orders are to be followed or you will have your seal activated.

Hyuuga Hiashi

Hiashi was livid with what was written. He would never say those things about Naruto. He was also confused as to how the head seal got onto this document. Quickly trying to reign in his anger but failing miserable he called out to a branch member who reported in three seconds. "I want you to gather up the branch guards from yesterday afternoon and have them wait for me in my office for when I return. Ashiya I want you to bring Hinata to her room to get some rest and you go to ours, you know that you should not be up. Neji you are to come with me just incase I need someone to vouch for this letter. With this letter we might be able to change both the Hyuuga council of elders and Konoha's main council. Let's hope that the Dynamo of Hi-no kuni has agreed with what Sarutobi and I proposed." he stopped for a second thinking about other things then turned back to the other branch member, "Please inform the Hyuuga elders that there will be a meeting at three o'clock."

With a nod the branch member was gone to take care of the tasks they were given. Ashiya looked at Hiashi and noded taking Hinata out of the room while she was still crying at what had happened in the past few hours. Hiashi lookdown at Neji and gave a alight smile, which was returned by the young boy. They both rushed out to the Hokages office.

Ashiya and Hinata finally reached Hinata's room. Ashiya is trying to calm Hinata down so that she does not have to knock her out before she has a total break down. "Ssshh… Don't worry Hinata-chan, your otosan will make sure Naruto-kun comes back, my little nikko(6). Your otosan will never give up on finding Naruto. Please don't worry about Tsunade-sama. I'm sure once she finds out what has happened and can get on the road again she will try to find Naruto-kun herself. Once we are sure that I will be ok, she will attack Sarutobi-sama and your otosan for being incompetent in Naruto-kun's well being. Now you get some rest and I will be back later to check up on you and don't shinpai(7) your kirei(8) shisai(9) jibun(10)."

After Ashiya finished tucking in Hinata she went to bed herself.

As soon as Hinata was tucked in she feel asleep immediately from exhaustion from the morning events. After an hour or so Hinata was woken up by knocking on her door. Thinking it was her mother Hinata gets up rubbing the sleep from her eyes and went over to the door. Opening it she is surprised to see an elder outside her room. "H-Hai, E-Elder-sama? W-what b-brings y-you h-here?" asked the confused girl since the elders had never came to her room.

"Please, come with me Hinata-san." Replied the elder not answering Hinata's question. The elder then turned and walked away. Hinata not knowing what was happening but was to scared about what might happen if she did not follow shuffled forward to catch up to the elder. As she got close to the elder she noticed something that none of the elders ever did. She saw him smiling.

Hokage Tower

Sarutobi was bus doing paperwork when his door war thrown open. Sarutobi looked up to see a frightened Hiashi and he knew something was wrong. "What is it, Hiashi-san?" questioned Sarutobi in a serious voice.

"…huff…huff…it's…huff…Naruto…he's left….Konoha…" Hiashi yelled to Sarutobi as he and Neji ran into the Hokage's office. From behind the paperwork Sarutobi's head appeared. Hearing what was just said Sarutobi feared the worst. Seeing Neji Sarutobi figured that the child had to have been the one who found that Naruto was gone. Motioning to the chairs in front of him Sarutobi gave the two a chance for their breathe to return to normal before speaking.

"Now explain what has happened that would force Naruto to leave the village." asked the hokage who had just remembered that two guards had been found asleep at their post that morning at the gate that headed to Kirikagure. Hiashi explained what had happened that morning and handed the letter to Sarutobi. When Sarutobi was finished reading the letter he had a look that screamed for death. Trying to talk as normally as he could Sarutobi hissed out, "So the Hyuuga elders figured they would not be punished for going back on their word. I take this as you are disbanding the elder council."

"Hiashi noded. "Hai, it is but that will have to wait till we take care of finding Naruto. After the council meeting I would like for you to come with me to the compound t handle some of the finer details in case they should argue." Hiashi replied. "Tell me did the Fire Dynamo agree to our terms. Will we be able to use this to set more things right." The smile from the old mans face was all Hiashi needed for him to know the answer.

"Yosh" and with a snap of his fingers a puff of acrid white smoke and a startled yelp from young Neji an Anbu with a bird mask appeared next to the hokage. "I need you to summon the full council for a meeting in an hour." was all that Sarutobi said. "Hai" and another puff of smoke was the only reply.

"Shall we all head to the council room. I believe this is the first that we will have a child in attendance. It will be very boring in there for you Neji but I am sorry I might need you so that we can get Naruto back but if things go the way they should that won't be necessary. So if things go as planned how about I take Hinata-chan and you out to eat later." said a laughing Sarutobi at Neji's shocked look at being given an honor such as the hokage was giving to him.

Council Room

When all the council members finally arrived Sarutobi got to a quick start on the meeting. "We are all here to discuss a matter of importance today. I called you all here because We have a missing orphaned child that I would need the councils approval to find since it seems he is heading to Kirigakure. He has a head start on us since we won't be able to get a team together till tomorrow. This has happened because of the Hyuuga elders not wanting to '_taint_' their blood by letting another person live with them." Now since not all the council (coughtheciviliancoughandcoughtsarutobisoldteammatescough) knew that Hiashi was about to bring Naruto into the clan, They were all pissed at the elders no matter if the were part of an old clan.

"We must send a squad to find this child fast. He deserves better than that from a clan even if he is an orphaned child." said one of the civilian council member causing both Hiashi and Sarutobi to chuckle a little. The civilian council was falling for the bait hook, line and sinker. They waited as the council got into a debate of what should be done to punish the elder council only to have Hiashi say that it would be taken care of by days end. Final they got the person they were waiting for to take the bait.

"Ano…just who exactly is the child that we are looking for?" questioned Koharu, Sarutobi's old team mate. Sarutobi just chuckled a little at the thought of what was about to happen next. They all fell into the trap like moths to a flame. It was because of their greed that had forced the hokage to ask to go back to the old system if the council got out of order. And Sarutobi had finally got just what he was hoping for so that he could get those who were on the council just for power out of the council.

Like dropping stones into water Sarutobi says, "The person that we are currently looking for is none other than U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to!" as he finishes the sentence the room explodes with noise from the civilian council and Sarutobi's team mates. Most of the clan councils had amused looks on their faces as they watched the civilian council dig their own graves.

"Never mind, we will not waste our resources finding that '**demon**'. It will most likely out there on '**it's**' own." said one council member.

"'**it**' is a plague on our village that has haunted us for years now. I say we send out a group to destroy the '**demon'**." said another. "_Finally put that last nail in the coffin, thank kami."_ thought Sarutobi.

"All in favor." said the councilmen. All the civilian hands rose as well as the ones from the two elders. All thinking they had finally won.

"Is this what you want?" questioned Sarutobi with a face void of emotion. All who had their hands up noded. With a defeated sigh Sarutobi snaps his fingers to have fifteen Anbu appear next to each council member that had their hand up. "_I'm finally starting to fix things Minato-san. Gomen that it took this long."_ were Sarutobi's thoughts.

"What is the meaning of this?" Screeched Koharu.

"My dear Koharu, I have every right to do this. I can because The fire dynamo agreed that the situation with Uzumaki Naruto is wrong and that it is the councils fault that this has happened. So to correct things we are going to go back to how the council was before we added the civilian council. Everyone who had their hand raised is being charged with treason and is to be sent to Ibiki and then executed." said Sarutobi. The look of horror on the other council members face was priceless to Hiashi. So much so that he chuckled a little causing those next to him to wonder if it was a sign of the apocalypse.

Before any member of the fifteen have a chance to leave the are placed into chakra cuffs. With all things secured the Anbu leave with their prisoners. Sarutobi looks at the group that is left and says, "Now that we have gotten rid of what has plagued the village for years(Besides paperwork. he mumbles). Let's get started with getting things back to normal. First the situation with Naruto. We will send one team to find him for now. If he makes it to Kirigakure we will have to have our spies find him before we move to rescue him. Right now he thinks that everyone but Hinata is against him. It will take a lot of convincing to get him back. He will not trust any of our intentions. So as a way to placate this. We will have Hinata go with the retrieval party. He has a two day advantage on us, so we will have to move fast. The team will consist of Hatake Kakashi, Inuzuka Rin, Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Shinri(11). Is this alright?"

The rest of the council noded. "Next order of business, the Hyuuga council will be no more as of today. I personally will see to the disbanding of the Hyuuga council as well as the punishment of all it's elders. They are what caused Naruto to run away just so that he would not '_taint'_ their precious bloodline." said Sarutobi. The clan head's figured that this was enough and decided not to push the subject as Sarutobi was ready to pounce on a person if they said anything wrong. At this moment an Anbu appeared next to Sarutobi and whispered into his ear. He then disappeared again as Sarutobi turned to Shinku. "Shinku-san, it seem that your daughter has been sent to the hospital from pain in her forehead. You may go see her now since this meeting is over." said Sarutobi with a look in his eyes, that said "you will tell me what is going on."

Shinku noded her head and left the room. Hiashi wondered what was going on as she left. He wondered a great deal about Shinku's daughter too. He had left it alone since he figured it was none of his business, but the fact that the girl had a cut like Naruto's from the fight with the lighting jonin had peeked his interest. He had found that out from Hinata last night when they had dinner. He would have to ask Shinku later. Right now he had more important things to do. Leaving the room with Sarutobi they headed back to office. Where Sarutobi summoned two Anbu and said " Get the two guards who were knocked out last night." With that said the Anbu disappeared to take care of their duty. "Now Hiashi how will we do this?"

"Simple I have the guards from yesterday waiting in my office. I'll get them to admit to their guilt and the guilt of the council member who gave them those orders. Though I don't want to, they will be punished by curse seal since they are branch members. They are old enough to know when an order comes from me. Once they tell us who the council member is, we will then go to the council to disband it. If they do not cooperate then I will take them out. It is just a fit able punishment for causing stress to the heiress." said Hiashi. Sarutobi noded his head in agreement. A tug on Hiashi's shirt brought his attention back to Neji. "Hiashi-oji-sama does this mean that the branch and main house might be able to get a long again." asked Neji with hope in his eyes. Hiashi smiled down at Neji and lifted him off the ground so they could look eye to eye.

"Not only that but we will be able to change the seal on all branch members and won't use the caged bird seal except as a form of extreme punishment." said Hiashi getting an excited shout from Neji. "Arigato, Hiashi-oji-sama." said Neji hugging his oji. Hiashi let another rare smile cross his lips as he gave Neji a hug back. A small cough behind them reminded the two that the Hokage was still there and they split apart faster then the eye could see, both returning to typical Hyuuga manner. A small chuckle from Sarutobi at how unhyuuga like the two had just acted was all that was needed to embarrass the two.

"Well since it's been proven that even the Hyuuga have emotion today I'll have to make this a holiday." said Sarutobi with a wicked smile. The two present Hyuuga sweat dropped at that. "Gomen, I just could not help that. You need not worry it won't get out to destroy the Hyuuga image." said Sarutobi with his arms behind his back holding a small rectangular object. Hiashi gave Sarutobi a suspicious look but before he could say anything Sarutobi continued "Shall we head to the compound." resigned to what he had to do Hiashi noded and headed out of the room with Neji and Sarutobi.

Hyuuga Compound

They finally arrived at the Hyuuga compound after a slow walk through the city. When they got there Hiashi let Neji go off to do what ever he wanted to do. Hiashi and Sarutobi went straight to Hiashi's study. When they got there they found eight men waiting for them nervously. Hiashi walks over to his desk and sits down with the Hokage standing behind him.

"Which two of you were the ones who last saw Uzumaki Naruto." ask Hiashi with a raised brow. Two of the men stepped forward thinking they were going to be let into the main branch for doing a good job and getting rid of the demon. "What are your names and what happened?" questioned Hiashi.

"Hyuuga Ikenie(12)"

"Hyuuga Kohitsuji(13)"

"Yosh, the rest of you may leave. When they are gone you two may begin." As they waited for the other six men to leave the two branch Hyuuga members twitched with anticipation. They thought life was about to get better for them. Finally the last man left the room and Hiashi looked at the two men expectantly.

Ikenie started off with how they had received Hiashi's orders and Hiashi asked who was it who handed them the order, "Hyuuga Uragina(14)" they said in union and Kohitsuji continued with the rest of the story neither seeing the head Hyuugas eyes slowly getting colder. When Kohitsuji finished the story, they both smirked because they figured they did the right thing and were gonna get a reward.

Hiashi looked at Sarutobi who gave a nod. "It has been decided that since you two followed an order without knowledge that it was a false order, your punishments shall not be death." The two men did their best imitation of a fish that Hiashi had ever seen. "Instead you two shall keep your caged bird seal when it is removed from the other branch members. This is your punishment."

"Hiashi-sama what are you talking about, what did we do wrong? We stopped that '_thing' _from coming here and tainting the Hyuuga. I don't understand why are you defending that '_monster'_. It should have been killed after it took over the child." yelled the Ikenie. Sarutobi gave a sad look at Hiashi.

"That "_thing'_ as you use to put it, is kon'yakusha(15) to the heiress with my shukufuku(16). You would be wise about what you say about Uzumaki Naruto. I might change my punishment…" Hiashi left it up to them to figure out what he would do to them. It took both men a minute to put everything together that Hiashi was talking about. Later Hiashi would chalk what happened next as their parents not raising them to be true Hyuugas.

"The '_demon'_ has you under it's spell. Hiashi-sama would never uragiru(17) the Hyuuga by kon'yakusha the heiress to a demon. Gomen nasai but we are going to have to bring you before the council because you have now suggested two things that are treasonous to the clan. Please come peacefully or we will use…" Ikenie never finished his sentence because both Kohitsuji and himself collapsed to the floor, their brains turn to mush. Behind the bodies study another Hyuuga.

"Arigato Nazo you may go. Take those two and dispose of them." With a bow, Nazo picked up the two corpses and vanished from the room. "Gomen Hokage, it should not have taken that long." The Hokage just shook his head, his expression saying '_it's alright_.' "Well, now to deal with the council, shall we?" said Hiashi leading the way to the council room.

Hyuuga Council Room

Just as Hiashi and Sarutobi were getting closer to the council room, they were stopped by Ashiya and Neji. "We can't find Hinata anywhere. Last anyone saw her she was seen with an elder." said Ashiya. Hiashi hearing this got worried. "_If the elders had found out about Hinata they would turn her into a weapon_." thought Hiashi.

"Continue looking for her. I will talk to the elder council." said Hiashi. With a bow to both men Ashiya and Neji were gone. Hiashi gave the Hokage a worried glance and then settled into typical Hyuuga fashion. Walking into the room all conversations stopped.

"Well it's about time you got here." said one elder. Hiashi just looked at the men with patience. Then he went to his seat at the council table. Sarutobi walked in behind him. "And what do we owe the honor of our esteemed Hokage being here."

"I'm just here to witness a few things that are going to happen today." replied Sarutobi. He then quieted down and let Hiashi start the meeting.

"Now I'm sure you all wondering why I called you here, right?" said Hiashi getting nods from all the members there. "It has been twenty four hours since the last time anyone has seen Uzumaki Naruto. He was suppose to report to me yesterday afternoon. Now has any of you seen him." All the men present shook their heads.

"No Hiashi, we have not seen that '_thing'_" said the council member Hiashi was looking for. Uragina was not as tall as most Hyuuga but he did make up for that with his arrogance. Typically dressing and looking like most Hyuuga, he needed an edge some where so he chose to be an arrogant asshole.

Hiashi just smirked he had them they didn't know it yet. "Really, well as it so happens since he did not show up yesterday, the heiress was worried and with my permission went to retrieve him from his apartment. When she got there she found something odd." a few questioning looks were made and he continued, "She found his door locked. Something he never does because of how the villagers would destroy the door like they do the windows. After this Hinata knocked on the door and waited a few minutes for a response. When she went to knock again she found a not stuck in the door jam." a few elders started to get a worried look. Hiashi had to breathe a little to keep from smiling because he was enjoying this.

"So what was in this note that was in the door. What was so important in this note that you had to call a meeting of the elders?" said Uragina, who was doing much better than most of the elders at hiding their fear that they had been found out. The reason for that is because of the backup plan he and a few elders just created that morning. "_Finally, the Hyuuga Elders shall rule konoha like we should because of who we are. We got rid of our biggest problem yesterday. Today we got the other under our control."_ he thought laughing in his head.

"It was not what Naruto had wrote that got my attention. Actually it was the order that was on the other side of the note that got my attention." Hiashi spoke monotone, emotionless. "It would seem that I had made an order that Naruto would not be aloud onto the property. Plus if he managed to get on that they had permission to kill on sight and not to let him near Ashiya, Hinata or myself." at this clapping was coming from Uragina. After a few minute the other elders started to clap as well.

"We are glad you have changed your mind about letting that '_thing_' stay here, Hiashi. You have gained back a lot of respect that you lost from suggesting that to us." said one elder

"So what happened to it. Did the guards kill it." said another. At this Sarutobi let loose a small amount of killer intent but quickly stifled it. He knew it would not do any good to lose his temper here.

"Naruto has run away. We are ending a search party to find him tomorrow." said Sarutobi. Seeing the looks that the elders were giving him, Sarutobi thinks, "_They must think I have finally side with the council. They still don't know the council is no more. They think I am going to kill Naruto. I can't wait for Hiashi to correct their way of thinking."_ A few elders looked like they were going to offer '_help_' from other Hyuuga that they knew would kill Naruto on sight but before the offer could be made Sarutobi interrupted them. "We have already formed the party that will go to find Naruto. So you need not offer any assistance. The elders noded accepting this. A few only regretting that they could not be the ones to kill the boy.

Hiashi coughed in his hand to get the attention back to him and continued with what he had to say. "Here is where I find it amusing. I have not seen this document till today. In fact the document said that I had signed it yesterday morning. I could not have signed this document yesterday because I spent most of yesterday at the hospital going over Naruto's medical file. ("_To think one small child has gone through so much and he's not even five_" thought Hiashi.) So can anyone tell me how it is that I issued an order when I was not even in the compound yesterday. Before I got here today I was given some information that a elder is giving orders in my name." finished Hiashi. He let it sink in at what he was saying and waited for the reply he was expecting.

Not two minutes later he got what he wanted from Uragina. "Hiashi I find it in poor taste that you accuse an elder for undermining your role as head of clan." thinking to himself "_I wonder just how much he knows. Crap he know just about everything. I'm going to have to get rid of those two later for what they have done. I guess it's about time to use our trump card."_

"Actually I am. When I returned from the emergency council meeting that Sarutobi called for this morning I talked to the two guards who denied Naruto entrance. They told me that the orders that I supposedly gave were given to them by you, Uragina. Now because one of the council has gone against the dieing wishes of a clan member, I have the right to do what I want as recourse for this action. I have decided that since the council is a problem that has hindered the Hyuuga growth. I will disband the elder council immediately." Hiashi said letting it all sink in. Most of the elders went livid. Only one remained calm and he was the one to speak for them all at this point.

Uragina starts laughing at Hiashi. "I don't think you will be disbanding anything, Hiashi. It did not take much to take care of the first mistake you made and we will not sit here and let you make another. We have decided to remove you from being clan head. No there is nothing you can do to stop this Hiashi. They reason why is because Sarutobi is giving control of konoha to the Hyuuga elder council." Hiashi and Sarutobi were take back by this. They had expected resistance from the elders not a power play.

"Really and why do you think I will just hand control over to you on a silver platter." said a rage filled Sarutobi at the audacity of the Hyuuga elders. Uragina smiled maliciously and snapped his fingers. A few seconds later the door nearest to Uragina opened and in walked two people. The older person was just a branch member. It was the small child that walked in with the branch member that had caused Hiashi to hiss out in disbelief.

Standing there, still in her lavender yukata, looking at the ground was Hinata who now had bandages on her forehead. "What did you do to her? Did you branded the heiress?" hissed out Hiashi the need to kill dripping off his every word.

"No I branded a '_bakemono'_. '_It_' lost it's right to being the heiress when we found out that '_it_' was like the '_demon child'_. Now it is our weapon against all who oppose our right to lead this village. By getting rid of the one it cared about we of the elder council have gained the ultimate weapon. We will train it to kill all who oppose us. Even that '_thing_' if it should ever come back." laughing Uragina held up Hinata's face for Hiashi to look at. What Hiashi saw scared him because it did not belong on the young girls face. Instead of a loving smile the girl had an expressionless look. The light in her eyes had gone out. Hiashi watch as her movements that seemed unnatural to the girl as she stood there ridged as a board.

In a second Hiashi was gone. He appeared again before Uragina and made an attempt to end the mans life. Unfortunately another elder pushed the elder out of the way and took the blow, killing him. Hiashi looked at the council with murder in his eyes. "Hokage-sama please stay out of this for now. It is clan business and I will handle this trash." Hiss out Hiashi. A nod from Sarutobi and Hiashi continued speaking. "You have shamed the Hyuuga name by branding a main house member with the caged bird seal. For this and other grievances you shall all die."

Six of the remaining men stepped in front of Uragina to try and slow the man down while the others attacked from behind and with greater numbers. To Sarutobi it seemed that even with greater age you did not gain greater wisdom. The ones who attack from behind were taken out in a matter of minutes all by the fast movement of Hiashi's training as head of the clan. Hiashi turned to the six other men siding with Uragina and said, "Are you going to defend that bakemono as well. Even after what he did to my child. I give you one chance. Leave him and you will survive. I will kill that man for what he has done to my daughter. So make your choice and live with the consequences." the men thought it over just enough for Hiashi to sweet. Then four of them attack straight off while the other two hung back to defend Uragina.

After a few minutes of fighting with Hiashi just tiring himself out more Uragina shouts, "Enough of this" and makes a seal that freezes Hiashi's blood. From behind Uragina Hinata starts holding her head and screaming at the unfamiliar pain. While this is going on somewhere near the border of konoha in a cave. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes with three whisker marks on each side of his cheeks collapses and starts screaming.

Konoha Hospital.

"I'm fine kasan. Can we leav…ahhhhhhhhhhh" The little four year old girl with bubblegum hair started to scream again. Holding her head was the only thing Sakura could do. Seeing that it was happening again Shinku ran over to Sakura.

"Sakura, Sakura what's wrong?" asked Shinku even though it was painfully obvious what was happening. Sarutobi and herself had talked about this phenomenon before. It seems that Naruto and Sakura shared some sort of link that they would feel each others pain. Sarutobi even speculated that the two might even be able to communicate with each other but they wouldn't be able to prove that for a while. Right now Shinku guessed that what ever barrier that was put up by Naruto to protect his sister was down because of how much pain the boy was in.

"I need to find Sarutobi and fast. Where are the doctors I need to have someone watch her so that we can discuss what is going on right now. It has only been this bad once and that is when Naruto got into that fight to protect Hinata. Well since It does not seem to be abating and a doctor has not come yet I guess I will wait till it is over to find the man."

Inside Sakura's head it was like someone had unleashed hell. The pain was so unbearable. So wished it would stop. After what felt like an eternity with the pain going on she heard a voice in her head. The voice sounded masculine, calm, malicious. In a way it frightened her. In another she was not afraid. "**You should not have to feel this kitling. The barrier that protects you has fallen because he can not maintain it right now. I shall use my power to maintain it till he can recover then it will be back to him for it stay up."** with those words the pain started to go away.

After a few minutes of watching Sakura writhe in pain, Shinku noticed that sakura was starting to calm down. After a few more minutes she watched as sakura started to breathe shallower as she fell asleep. Breathing a sigh of relief Shinku turned to find a doctor staring at sakura in confusion and said, "Watch her till I return with the hokage." with that she left to find Sarutobi.

Hyuuga Council Room

The minute Hinata started screaming all the violence in the room stopped. The pain on Hiashi's face was priceless to Uragina. So to make the man regret going against the Elders he sent more chakra into the seal. Hinata's screams reached the heavens. As this was going on what everyone failed to see was the mark on Hinata's neck starting to pulse.

Slowly as the mark pulsed it began to change. It was becoming a spiral. At the end of the spiral a foxes tail was formed. As it was finishing it's transformation a lavender colored chakra began to leak out of Hinata's stomach. As it started to surround the girl, Hinata's screams started to die down. Eventually they only were a light moan.

Startled by the sudden change from screaming to sudden silence everyone in the room turned to look at Hinata. At this point a chakra pulse blasted from Hinata and knocked any who were close to her away. Hiashi was using chakra in his feet to stay where he was. As one of the three elders left went by him. He made a quick Jyuken strike to the mans heart killing him instantly. The other elder slammed into the wall at the back of the room. There was a sickening crunch as he hit the wall and fell down dead.

Uragina was getting up slowly. When he got to his feet he started to make the signs that would cause the seal to activate again. He did this to try to keep Hiashi from killing him. Before Hiashi could take a step closer to the other man a lavender covered child ran past him and struck at Uragina's heart forcing some of the chakra that surrounded her into the man. It destroyed the heart instantly.

The lavender chakra slowly drew back into Hinata as she stood there panting heavily. Then she froze up as she realized what she had just done. Instantly her legs gave out as she started to shiver. Then her mind shut down and she fainted cause she could not handle what had happened.

"Hiashi, We need to get her to the hospital so that she can get looked at. She is too young too have made her first kill. With her gentle heart and without Naruto to help her through this like he has helped her through other things, it will take everything we've to keep her from being timid all her life or till Naruto can bring out of her slump." Said Sarutobi breaking Hiashi out of his stupor at trying to figure out how to explain what happened to Ashiya and still make it out alive. He noded to Sarutobi and went over to his daughter and lifted her up.

He was proud of the young girl even if it did cost her the innocence of her child hood. He was going to do his best to make sure that never happened. He was going to find Naruto even if it killed him. He would make sure his daughter was happy.

When the two men left the council room they found that they were surrounded by a lot of branch and main family member. Hiashi decide to get the interrogation over with. "The heiress was assaulted by the clan elders. As such I have punished them as stated in our clan rules." Ashiya and Neji run up to Hiashi to check on Hinata. When they saw the bandages on her head, Ashiya promptly unwrapped the bandages to find the caged bird seal on her head. When she screamed Hiashi was held his wife to calm her down. "I have disbanded the clan elders. They have segregated the Hyuuga for far to long they had also tried to use my daughter to get complete control of the clan from me. Today I fought to defend my family and to defend our clans proud traditions. The elders had forgotten that and as such had dishonored us. Of everything that has happened today my daughter has paid the ultimate price for this clans honor. She was force to have the caged bird seal put on her and the elders push her so hard that she made her first kill today." Ashiya gasped and fainted, while Neji crumbled to the ground crying. Neither knowing what Hinata was going to be like after she woke up. Hiashi continued with his speech, "From this sacrifice my daughter has made I have decided to get rid of the caged bird seal and only use it as an extreme form of punishment. We are in a new age for the Hyuuga. One were we will not look at a person based on their rank or birth but about who they are."

At this Hiashi paused as Sarutobi stepped forward. "Please take care of Hinata. I will finish this." Sarutobi said. Hiashi noded and brought rushed Hinata off to the Hyuuga clan hospital. Ashiya and Neji following close behind. "Everyone, Hinata-san will need your help. Thanks to the elders the person who would be the biggest help to her is no longer in Konoha." At this the member started to whisper about how an outsider can help more than family. At this Sarutobi continued, "The reason that this person would be better help for her is because he is her most precious person just like she is to him. Those two being separated like this will not bode well with their healing process. I am going to need your help in finding the one who can help Hinata-san. I am going to need your help to find Uzumaki Naruto.

"Why would we want to help the '_dem_…'?" as soon as the words left his mouth, Sarutobi snapped his fingers and in a puff of white smoke an Anbu was there and grabbed the man.

"To Ibiki" said Sarutobi with no humor in his voice. In a swirl of leave to the two were gone. "Anyone else care to join. I will say this once and only once. What you learned from the council is not true. Naruto is human not a demon or any other thing. Everyday he live is another day this village stands tall."

Uzumaki Naruto has been apart of the Hyuuga since the day of his birth. He is the heiresses kon'yakusha." Said Hiashi from the back of the group. At this a lot of the Hyuuga were quiet, an who voice rejection were brought to Ibiki without any thought to who they are or there status. "I, like the hokage, will not tolerate this. He is the future clan head, as well as the hokage according to him."

"How can he be clan head when he does not have the Byakugan." said one Hyuuga. This brought a lot of murmurs and then all heads were on Hiashi expecting an answer.

"Who said he didn't have the Byakugan." This stunned all Hyuuga present. "If you are wondering how you would just have to look to his father." confused looks as no one in the compound except Hiashi, Ashiya and Sarutobi knew who Naruto's parents were. Hiashi looked over to Sarutobi who just shook his head. "Let's just say that Uzumaki Naruto's father had a kekkei genkai that allowed him to copy another kekkei genkai permanently only one time. After it happened you could not copy another."

Sarutobi spoke at this point, "Uzumaki Naruto spent much time with Hiashi-san, Hinata-san, Neji-san and Ashiya-san it inadvertently activated Naruto's kekkei genkai. Meaning that if someone from Kumo found him they would finally have the Byakugan. Naruto would be turned into a breeding factor when he got old enough." This got the Hyuuga motivated to find Naruto. Hiashi was startled by the quick response from the other to find the boy. So he started to split them into team and went them out in different directions just incase Naruto had tried to slip them up and when he left the village went a different direction. As Hiashi was doing this an Anbu appeared and whispered into Sarutobi's ear. Sarutobi noded and the Anbu disappeared.

When all the Hyuuga had left on their mission Sarutobi walked over to Hiashi. "We have a guess at the front door. We need to get her so that we can start to figure another way to find Naruto." At the questioning look Hiashi gave Sarutobi he said, "It's time you met Naruto's little sister."

Hinata's Bedroom

Hinata was asleep on her bed exhausted from the days events. Both Neji and Ashiya watching over her. Hinata woke up not in her bed but in a giant field of lavender flowers. Instead of looking around she instantly pulled her legs to her chest. She just sat there for a while not moving coming to terms with everything that had changed that day. She started crying not knowing how to cope. Suddenly like a mother trying to comfort a child tails wrapped around Hinata. "Hello kitling, It will be alright. I'll be here for you for now. Your family will be there for you when you leave here and your precious one will be back to fix things." Said the all to familiar voice next to Hinata's ear. Hinata turned around and saw…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter : meetings

1Nazewhy

2otosanfather

3ojiuncle

4kawiicute

5kon'yakushabetrothed or betrothal

6 nikko sunshine

7shinpaiworry

8kireipretty

9shisailittle

10jibunself

11Shinritrust

12Ikeniesacrificial

13Kohitsujilamb

14Uraginamy altered form of betrayal

15kon'yakushabetrothed or betrothal just incase you forgot

16shukufukublessing

17uragiru real spelling of betrayal

Well again sorry for the lateness of this it took longer to write then I thought it would. Anyways I'm starting a poll to see who you would like to see fight during the chunin exam. This poll will run till the second part of the exam. So read review and vote. Please remember that outcomes will be different if I kept the original fights. oh just so you know I will continue to write at least 10k from now on. Till next time ja ne.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Naruto

sorry this took so long. Relationship problems, writers block and being robbed sort of take it away from you.

Outside of Konohagura's Ninja Academy

Two girls were in the middle of a sparring practice. One had blond hair and blue-green eyes. She was confident she was going to win because she got the most timid girl in class. Of the students in class only one knew why she was so timid and the two were best friends. When those two sparred they saw how good the timid girl really was. Unfortunately when she fought other people she would clam up. With a strong kick to the stomach the blond sent the timid girl rolling on the ground.

"Come on Hinata you can do it." Yelled the timid girl's pink haired friend trying to encourage the girl. The blond looked at Hinata then the pink haired girl and started laughing.

"You really think she can beat me, Sakura? She doesn't have the guts to beat me. She's to scared to fight." laughed the blond. Sakura gave the blond a sour look but did not give into the anger welling up inside her. She knew how strong Hinata really was but lacked the confidence since the elder incident.

"Yeah, if she wanted to beat you she could and you know it." Yelled Sakura continuing the argument. Their argument continued for another ten minutes. While this was going on Hinata had slowly gotten up but her hair was covering her eyes. Slowly she started mumbling to herself getting louder and louder. Finally people started to notice what was going on and started to give her space.

All they heard was Hinata repeating, "He's back." As this was going on Sakura got a look of hope in her eyes. She could guess who Hinata was talking about because she was told about The villages secret of her older brother's and Hinata's prisoners.

flashback

Sakura had just woken up to see her mother sitting next to her bed in the hospital with two other men in the room. One she realized was the hokage. The other she had seen from a distance or when her mother had to bring her to council meetings. He was Hiashi Hyuuga. Confused she looked over to her mother who gave her a comforting smile. Sakura looked back at the two men in her room. "Hokage-sama, Hyuuga-sama, what are you doing here? Why are they here kaa-san?"

Shinku looked at her adoptive daughter and smiled sadly, "Sakura dear I think it's time for you to learn a few things kept from you to keep you safe." She looked at the hokage who nodded and she continued, "Four years ago on the day you were born the village was attacked by the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Here Shinku took a deep breathe as tears escaped from her eyes. "That night a set of twins was born in the village to the Fourth Hokage. One a boy, the older one, the other a girl. Knowing the only way to defeat the Kyuubi was to seal it he took his daughter to a friend and left her with that friend because their mother had died. He took the boy to seal the demon in."

Sakura was confused at this point. "Kaa-san why am I being told this and does this mean that the boy is the demon."

"NO Sakura, he is not the demon. He is the prison. He keeps us sake but he is still himself. Still groups of people can be so misunderstanding. They claim the boy is the demon. So they attacked him. They wanted a scapegoat for their pain. So to keep the sister safe they were kept separated. They were to be told when they were older." Here Shinku took a deep breathe as she knew that at this part she might loose her adoptive daughter. A hand on her shoulder had her looking up to the hokage as he gave her a comforting smile to try and calm her down.

"It was found that when the boy was hurt by the villagers, his sister would suffer the same wounds. Sakura I'm going to ask you a question." Stated Shinku. Sakura nodded that she was ready. "Sakura do you know how you got that cut on your side?" Sakura shook her head but slowly stopped as what her mother had said about the girl receiving the same wounds as her brother. Shinku finally continued with tears in her eyes. "Sakura the twins were you and your older brother, Naruto."

Time seemed to freeze for the four year old as this world shaking news was delivered to her before she could process what she was told Hiashi cleared his throat. "Allow me to continue this Shinku." as he gave her other shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Sakura-san we are telling you this because a few nights ago after my daughters fourth birthday celebration, there was an attempt to kidnap my daughter. Your brother, Naruto." Here Sakura gasped as she realized that it was the boy with the whisker marks on his face. "Defended my daughter, Hinata, his betrothed," again Sakura's eyes widen at this revelation. "He does not know this as he sees her as a good friend. My daughter just learned of this from us today. Back to what I was saying. He defended her as best as he could against an opponent stronger than him. Eventually your brother utilized the Kyuubi's chakra. This is after he received a cut that if I am to understand you have as well." Sakura's eyes widened more as her hand went to her side as she gave a small nod.

Hiashi nodded back and continued. "It had healed the wound and he was able to fight again. Finally the ninja that kidnapped my daughter had knocked him out but he held the ninja up long enough for me to get there and kill the man. Your brother and my daughter spent the next two days in the hospital. When he woke up I told him I was going to adopt him to get him away from the life that he had lived. He was so happy that he cried. Later I went home to tell the clan elders my decision. Unfortunately most of the elders did not agree with my decision. The went behind my back and tried to have an insurrection. It did not work because I caught wind of it. Still by the time everything had settled down the damage was done. They had sealed my, daughter with the family's caged-bird seal and made your brother think that he was not wanted so he ran away."

flashback

Sakura smiled sadly as she remembered that she had thrown a huge fit when it all settled in. She threw whatever she could get her little hands on till she was out of breathe at the adults in front of her. Then she fainted from mental exhaustion. When she woke up she began again till the hokage stepped in. When her adopted mother tried to move closer Sakura yelled at her to stay away. The bond they had was broken and they still have not mended it to this day. How the hokage stopped was saying. "Would you like to meet your brothers betrothed." This stopped her short as they explained what happened to Hinata and how she had withdrawn into her self and would not leave her room.

_"Maybe this will help her from going into her shell anymore."_ Thought Hiashi as he figured that having another female friend her age would help her confidence and self worth. She had felt even lower than usual since she had killed someone. So after Sakura checked out of the hospital she got to meet Hinata for the first time.

flashback

Sakura entered the room that the Hyuuga leader had shown was his daughter. Looking around she found that thus room had a more welcoming atmosphere than the rest of the compound. On her way here she heard the adults talking about the changes that the Hyuuga clan was going to go through over the next few years. One of which was getting rid of the seal she had heard about before.

Shaking her small head Sakura continued to look around the room. There were the usual things that you would find in a room, a bed, dresser, mirror and a few other things. What made it welcoming was that it was a little messy with a few clothes and toys strewn about. There were also pictures around the room. Some were family pictures. The ones that got to Sakura though were of the lavender eyed girl with a blond haired blue-eyed boy with whisker marks. At seeing the blond Sakura felt tears form in her eyes. The reason why she started to tear up was because the only way she would be able to know the blond was from the lavender eyed girl and not from her brother because of stupid adults.

"A-ano... Hinata-san..." Sakura whispered as she did not know how to talk to this girl or get things started. After waiting a few minutes for an answer she walked over to the bed. She then gently shook the lump in the middle and waited again. She waited a little more and then shook it again while whispering, "A-ano... Hello?" This time there was movement and a small sobbing noise.

"P-please leave. Y-you don't want to be near me. I-i'm a monster." Sakura heard from the sobbing voice. Sakura ignored the voice and started to tug at the covers. "P-please stop. I already k-killed someone and I-I might do it again. I'm sure N-naruto-kun will not like me anymore. I-I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. So please leave." Came the soft sobbing voice from under the covers.

Sakura got indignant and pressed on with tugging the covers off. "We just met and you think your going to hurt me. You don't even sound like you can hurt a fly right now. Still you knew my onii-san, Naruto, so to get to know him before we find him I need your help. Besides while we are looking for him we are going to have to either hurt or kill more people." came Sakura's reply. A startled gasp followed this statement and the covers were slowly pulled down. First Sakura saw short black hair with blue highlights, then lavender pupil less eyes, finally the younger girls nose and mouth. The next thing the lavender eyed girl did confused Sakura. Hinata took a sniff of the air and then tackled Sakura crying. Sakura had no clue what to do so all she did was stroke the younger girls hair like what had been done for her when she cried.

flashback

The two girls had fell asleep in that spot. When they woke up later the two girls started to get to know each other. Sakura never went back to Shinku's house again. She had started to stay at the Hyuuga clan house. After a few days the girls had become real close. A few weeks later when the adults felt that Hinata was up to it they started training to find Naruto.

Looking back Sakura got depressed and wondered if it was all for nothing. Even after six years They had still not found out where her onii-san went and Hinata was still not fully confident of herself. They went on quite a few missions with other adults to find him after they turned eight. Still they could not find Naruto. The scariest event that happened for the girls happened when they returned with Jiraiya of the Sanin and Uchiha Itachi. As soon as they set foot through the gate they were surrounded by ANBU. It seemed while they were gone The Uchiha clan was wiped out. The only survivor was Itachi's younger brother.

The younger Uchiha had said that he had witnessed his brother do the crime but since the Hokage knew that Itachi was with the girls and Jiraiya they decided to use his new status as missing nin to have Itachi as a spy. Some how Itachi had mysteriously got out of ANBU prison and got out of Konoha. After that the younger Uchiha, Sasuke, had sworn revenge against his brother.

Shaking her head Sakura refocused on Hinata as she quieted down. She had been doing this for the last five weeks now. No one but Sakura knew what she was talking about but still Sakura and Hinata could not find him. They knew that Hinata and Sakura had some kind of connection with Naruto but they could not use it to pin him down just figure out the area he is in. They knew he was in Konoha but not where. When Hinata started having these _fits_ as they were now called they only interrupted her once. The person who interrupted her got a Jyuuken strike to the stomach at Hinata's full power. Sakura stifled a giggle because it was their teacher, a man with brown hair in a pony tail and a horizontal scare across his nose, Iruka who found this out the hard way.

Sakura was again brought out of her musings by Hinata turning away from the training field and darting away from Ino. Ino laughed and was about to make a snide remark when two puffs of smoke went off and Hinata jumped at the smaller of the puffs of smoke. Instantly tears sprung to Sakura's eyes as well as a small smile graced her face as Sakura felt something that had been missing inside of her was returned and knew that he had returned.

Hinata tackled the shorter person of the two that had just showed up. "Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun your back" she sobbed into the blond haired boy who had just shown up. She suddenly felt a hand gently rubbing the back of her head as she let out all the feeling for the person she missed these past six years. She wished it had been earlier than this but was still happy that he was back. She looked p at the person who held her. "Where have you been and what have you been doing?"

Looking down at Hinata "That will have to come later, Hinata-chan . jijji has an announcement to make and he wants to introduce me to my imoto." Naruto looked around excitedly. "So where is she. I just learned about her when I got back five weeks ago." Hinata was startled by this revelation, then angered that Naruto had not come to see her. Finally she became angered at the hokage for lying to her when he was asked about Naruto being possible in the village. Now she could not decide who to be mad at. Then she decided that since she was seeing Naruto for the first time she would be mad at the hokage. The students eyes widened in surprise as they saw shy little Hinata level a glare at the hokage. Naruto sensing Hinata's displeasure tapped her lightly on the shoulder to get her to look at him.

"Hinata-chan there was a reason he did this. So please be calm and let him explain why we are here and why he did this." Naruto gave a pleading look and she caved in. Then Hinata remembered what she did, where she was and how many people were around. She blushed furiously and fainted from embarrassment. Naruto saw her blush and was about to ask if she was o k when she fainted. He looked at her confused. "Well that's new. I wonder why she fainted." Then looking up at all the people staring at them and realized why. Naruto blushed lightly himself at all attention.

The students didn't know how to react to what they had just seen. A boy who was laying on the ground with a pineapple haircut had opened an eye had watched what was going on then fell asleep again. Next to him was a _very healthy _young man had stopped eating his chips to watch what was going on. He was wondering who the strange boy that showed up with the hokage was. A boy with a puppy on his head, had a loose jaw at seeing the normally unnoticed shy girl do a complete one hundred and eighty degree change in temperament with this strange boy. The loner of the group had an eyebrow raised as he saw the child who had to be no older than him was already a shinobi. He cursed in his head at not being as talented as his older brother. He wanted this spectacle to end so they could get back to training. Ino had been staring at the seen with stars in her eyes as the two friends hugged each other.

Finally, Sakura was looking at the boy who had just arrived with the hokage. She took a few hesitant steps toward the three and stopped. She took a deep breath to try to calm her nerves. When that didn't work she tried counting backwards from ten which worked a little bit. Steadying herself some she approach the three again. When she got close she saw the blond looking at her intently. Also at this point Hinata had woke up still blushing. Slowly with the help of Naruto they got up. Hinata then stepped to the side so that Naruto and Sakura could talk to each other.

All the students watched the seen with interest at what was going on. Sakura looked at the boy she knew so much about but still so little. She didn't know what to say or where to start. Slowly the silence turned awkward. Sarutobi finally cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. "Naruto I would like you to meet your younger sister Sakura Uzumaki. Before you say anything we will talk more at the tower before the exam." At this Naruto nodded his head and looked at the pink haired girl. The sense of uneasy and awkwardness gone between them made it easier to talk.

"Hello Sakura, as you've probably already figured out from both Hinata-chan and Sarutobi-jijji i'm your nii-san Naruto." He looked at Sarutobi then back to Sakura. "I really don't know what to say right now. Still this is really going to have to wait." Hinata and Sakura looked at Naruto confused "Jijji don't you have something to tell the students. It's only an hour till it starts."

"Hai, Naruto, you are correct." Sarutobi turned to Iruka and saw the looks that Naruto received from both Iruka and his helper Mizuki. Sarutobi was happy to see Iruka was willing to give Naruto a chance but frowned at the look Mizuki gave him. Suddenly Sarutobi had an idea but would have to work on it later. Speaking again, "Iruka your class is going to the chunin exam finals today. If you want you can turn it into a lesson later. When you get there you already have a small section taped off for your class by the kage booth. Now Naruto, Hinata and Sakura say goodbye to the students. Hinata, Sakura you will be joining me in the kage booth.

Both girls stared wide eyed at the old man for a few seconds. Then they both bowed deeply to the hokage saying "Arigato" They turned around and waved to their still shocked class. Sakura, Hinata and Naruto then went next to the hokage. Sarutobi put his hand on Sakura and Hinata's shoulder and all four disappear in a swirl of leaves. After they leave Iruka rounded up the class and took them to the stadium.

Arena

The arena was crowded with spectators when the students arrived at their seats. Looking around the boy with the dog asked "Does anyone know why the hokage allowed us to watch? I'm not complaining or anything but I would like to know." The students looked back and forth between each other without a clue. After a few minutes of quiet the students started looking around again. They noticed that besides Sakura, Hinata and the hokage there were two other people in the kage booth. The first had his face covered so all you can see was his eyes. He also wore a kages robe and hat with the kanji for yondaime and kaze. The other was female with brown hair and eyes. She also wore kage robes but hers had the kanji for godaime and tsuchi. All the students eyes went wide when they saw her.

The boy with the dog asked the lazy boy with the ponytail, "Hey Shikamaru, Ano why is the tsuchikage here? I thought Iwa hated Konoha."Shikamaru just shook his head not sure himself. He was still trying to figure out why Hinata and Sakura were invited to the kage booth. Finally looking down to the arena he saw the boy from earlier.

"I don't know Kiba but I think I figured out why Sakura and Hinata are in the kage booth, at least I think." exclaimed Shikamaru. At Kiba's questioning glance Shikamaru pointed to the blond talking to a blond haired girl with the same headband as him. A few seats over they hear a low growl. They both look past the _healthy_ boy to see a few seats down was the black haired boy clenching his fists in anger. "Troublesome, looks like Sasuke is getting his panties in a knot. Hey Sasuke, what's wrong, pissed to see that someone our age is stronger than you." said Shikamaru. He then turned to Kiba, then the _healthy_ boy and finally back to Sasuke. "Don't you remember that one jonin that visited. He said "_sometimes in the ninja world you will meet ninja that are younger than you but stronger than me._" I believe that sums this up right here."

Sasuke just gave Shikamaru a scathing look and turned back to listen to the hokage's speech. Kiba and the other boy just looked at Sasuke then started laughing. "Did you see the look on his face Choji, it was priceless" howled Kiba. Before Choji could respond a shrill voice screamed

"Hey don't make fun of Sasuke-kun like that. Plus shut up the matches are about to start and I want to see what that blond can do. I mean he can't really be stronger than Sasuke-kun." yelled Ino as she got nods of agreement from the other girls in class and a sweat drop from the boys. The boys wished that Sakura was there to keep Ino in check. She would usually end a Sasuke rant before it started but now they would have to sit through one of Ino's Sasuke is the best rants.

"Shikamaru, Choji let's just pay attention to the ref it's about to start and I want to know the blond kids name." said Kiba. The other two just nodded their head. Down on the field the jonin finished stating the rules and called the first two contenders. At the name of the blond the crowd started to murmur angrily. "Hey Shikamaru why do the adults seem not to like that kid? I wonder what he did." Shikamaru just shrugged his shoulders and went back to watching.

Down on the Field

"Zangyaku Kinomaru vs Uzumaki Naruto Hajime!!!!" yelled the jonin who had a senbon in his mouth. To the surprise of almost all the audience they saw the blond take a stance unique only to the Hyuuga. Another angry murmur went through the crowd except the student and the Hyuuga. This confused a lot of people. They wondered why the Hyuuga were not pissed at the _boy _for stealing their style of fighting. When asked why they said he was betrothed to the heir of their clan. This confused people even more and made many people complain albeit quietly that the Hyuuga were corrupted by the boy.

At this point the crowd quieted when the two boys made their first move. The boy from Kusa went through three hand signs and said "Doton: Shuriken" and slam his hand on the ground. Next to the boy the ground spits out three shuriken. At the same time Naruto pulled out three shuriken and threw them while he charged the boy. As the Shuriken hit teach other Naruto jumped over them and disappeared. The boy who after his match had fainted so knew nothing of how naruto fought. Jumped back and brought out a kunai to defend only to have some of the tenketsu unknowingly in his other arm shut down.

Naruto continued his assault by twirling around and striking at the other arm which the boy had brought up to block and had a few more tenketsu sealed. Kinomaru then twists around in a round house punch, which Naruto ducks under. At the same time Naruto delivers an open palm thrust to Kinomaru's stomach knocking him back. As Kinomaru fell backwards he flipped over and hopped back to put distance between Naruto and himself. As he was going backward he went through a few hand signs and said, "Doton: Earth Spikes!" As he landed and slammed his hand on the ground nothing happened which confused the boy. Seeing this Naruto smiled.

"I have been closing your tenketsu since I started attacking you can't mold your chakra properly anymore. Now you are within the range of my divination." At this many people's and Hyuuga's eyes widened as naruto preformed one of the Hyuuga's most famous attacks. When Naruto finished Kinomaru fell to the ground knocked out.

"Shousha Uzumaki Naruto!!" yelled the proctor. At this the crowd went into a mixture of cheers and jeers. Most of the Hyuuga were wondering how a child without the byakugan could preform one of their strongest attacks. Hyuuga Hiashi was smiling over to his wife and five year old daughter Hanabi. Hanabi was confused by what happened and was wondering how an outsider was able to use the Jyuuken taijutsu style as well as her cousin Neji when she had seen him practicing with her nee-san who was only a little behind him but only because he had a year more experience. She then turned to her father and asked.

"Tou-san who that boy that uses our style without the byakugan?" Hanabi was looking at her father to see the smile on his face. This confused the young girl more. "Why do you seem happy about this tou-san? What makes you happy?" the confused child asked.

Hiashi looked down at Hanabi and his smile widened. He answered "That my daughter is a very special boy who came back from a long mission. The reason I am happy is that now your sister should come the rest of the way out of her shell." At this Hanabi gave Hiashi a questioning look. "He happens to be your sisters best friend who went missing before you were born. We found him two years later but well I'll save that for later when we goto Hokage-sama's office after this is done. At this Hiashi quieted down as the winner of the next match was called. He was another leaf genin name Kabuto.

Up in the kage booth Sakura and Hinata were talking to each other about Naruto. "Wow that was amazing I didn't know nii-san was that strong." said Sakura. "Now he has to go up against that Kabuto guy. Still I wonder why he isn't wearing a leaf headband?" Questioned Sakura.

"Hokage-sama said that everything would be explained after the matches. I want to know why it is that they knew where Naruto was at and never told us." said the irate ten year old pale eyed girl. "Plus the fact that Naruto-kun is as advanced at the Jyuuken style as Neji-nii-san. The fact that he can even use that style means he somehow has the byakugan."

"Ah, Let me explain to you Hinata." interrupted Sarutobi. At a nod from both girls that wanted to know he continued. "You see Naruto and Sakura's father had a very unique bloodline. It copied one bloodline from another person if that person stayed around the bloodline long enough. Now I know what your thinking Sakura and the reason you don't have the byakugan is because of the other factor in the bloodline. That being that you need to have a very deep relationship with the other person of said bloodline. Not one of friendship but of partnership of a lifetime. Meaning that in Naruto's subconscious mind he has formed this bond even if he does not know it and will be loyal to this person for all his life. Just as he will be protective of you Sakura." When Hinata heard this she was disheartened by the fact that she would only be Naruto's friend because Naruto already cared for someone else even if he didn't know it yet. Seeing the look in Hinata's eye's Sarutobi started to talk again to stop her depressive thoughts from going any further. "When Naruto got here five weeks ago and talked to me the first time. He asked about you first Hinata. He asked so many questions about you. He even wanted to see you but I had to say no at that point. I wanted him to concentrate on the exam first. I'll explain the rest later when the exams are over."

As Sarutobi was saying this Hinata started to smile but as he continued it turned to a frown. "I could've seen Naruto-kun earlier if Hokage-sama didn't tell him not to." Thought the young girl as she narrowed her eyes at the aging kage. She then turned back to Sakura who had the same look in her eye. "I hope this tournament ends soon I want to know why we couldn't see Naruto-kun when he got here." Hinata said as they continued talking through the third and fourth match, only listening in when the winner was called. The first being a girl with a pack of dogs, Inuzuka Hana. The other being a blond haired girl from Iwa who moved with a cat like grace and dexterity, Nii Yugito. Now the girls were paying attention as Naruto was up again.

Down on the Field

Naruto was staring at Kabuto trying to size up his opponent. Suddenly the wind changed directions bringing with it Kabuto's sent. It had a very very faint hint of snake-oil. Naruto crinkles his nose a little and sets this aside to get back to the fight. Kabuto sees Naruto crinkle his nose, confuses it with a flinch and asks confidently, "What's wrong don't want to fight anymore. I guess you shouldn't your to young to be a capable ninja." Kabuto taunts.

"No just couldn't stand your smell. Let's get this started." Naruto responds back. With the the proctor drops his hand and jumps back. Right away Kabuto goes through a few hand seals and his hands start to glow green. Naruto at the same time focuses chakra to his eyes and says, "Byakugan" as veins started to bulge around his eyes. Kabuto's eyes widened for a few second as he tried to figure out how a non-Hyuuga from another village had the byakugan. Finally he calmed enough to settle back into a defensive stance. Naruto takes and offensive stance and charges towards Kabuto. Naruto reaches Kabuto in a few seconds and tries for a open palm thrust to the chest to end it quickly. Kabuto blocks the attack by pushing it to the side. As Kabuto's hand hits Naruto's wrist away, Naruto winces as a tendon is cut. Naruto still manages a glancing blow which cause Kabuto to winced also.

"So you are a Hyuuga. Heh... with my chakra scalpels you will not get a chance to close to me to close off me tenketsu without getting hurt yourself." Said Kabuto with a smirk. Naruto Scowled as he adjusted to the pain in his hand. As the pain faded away Naruto had thought up a plan and put it into action. His scowl turned into a smirk of his own. This confused Kabuto till he saw Naruto run through a few and signs and whisper something. Suddenly Kabuto was blown off his feet and into a wall.

Naruto still smirking said, "Just because I can use Jyuuken doesn't mean it's the only thing in my arsenal." As Naruto watch Kabuto slowly stand up he put his hand in a cross seal and said, "Kagebushin no Jutsu" Five more Naruto's appeared and went into a different stance of the Jyuuken style. All then charged Kabuto as the last went through hand signs and sunk into the ground.

When Kabuto finished off the final bushin of Naruto he searched for the boy. When he couldn't find him on the ground he looked up but found nothing. Suddenly he felt something hit the back of his neck. "Doton:Inner Decapitation, Chakra Drain Fuin." was said in his ear as he felt his chakra start to leave him. Making one final desperate attempt to finish this before he went unconscious but Naruto jumped back and Kabuto fell to the ground knocked out. Naruto walked over to Kabuto and deactivated the seal.

Walking over to check Kabuto the proctor turned around and says, "Shousha Uzumaki Naruto!" Again the crowd was a mixture of cheering and booing.

Up in the kage booth the three kages were talking top each other about the match. "Well at least he does not rely on taijutsu and his wind elemental affinity and uses other jutsu types. The fact that he knows sealing isn't a surprise but that he is beyond the basics is." Said Sarutobi looking at the other two kages.

"The fact that he has a wind affinity is surprising he was originally from this country. I believe that your oldest also has a wind affinity Hokage-sama." Replied the Kazekage. Sarutobi nodded and both turned to the other kage there. "What do you think of the boy?"

"I think that he's very gifted for some one of ten years. The training he got from the previous kage before me has helped a lot. I believe the fact that he is taking the chunin exam at his age proves that." said the Tsuchikage. "What you really need to wonder about is the fact that he did not take off the seal he placed on that other boy." At this the Kazekage eyes widened a little while Sarutobi got a curious look on his face.

"Naruto never does anything without a reason. He will tell me when he is ready." said Sarutobi. The Tsuchikage nodded at this and turned back to the match. "Tell me how did you come across Nii Yugito? I have been wondering that for a while." asked Sarutobi. The Tsuchikage smiled at this and laughed a little bit.

"I believe that can wait till later as the match is finished and it looks like it's going to be Naruto vs. Yugito. This should be amusing since it means Yugito can go all out while Naruto can do a little more than before." True to the Tsuchikage's words The match was over with Inuzuka Hana losing to the cat-like girl Nii Yugito. The proctor for the third exam called for a half hour break to let the opponents rest up. After the half four was up the proctor called the two down to begin their match.

"Well Yugito let's see if you will push me further than normal. At least try to give me a better work out." Chortled a smiling Naruto. Yugito sneered at the boy but then smiled back as she stuck out her tongue. Naruto turned to the proctor and said, "Were ready." As he took a defensive Jyuuken stance.

"Oh yeah this is going to be good. Don't worry you will get your work out." said Yugito as she took a stance that made her look more cat-like. At this the proctor began the match and jumped away. The two children charged each other and started attacking. For fifteen minutes the taijutsu battle they were having looked like they were dancing. Most of the crowd was amazed by what the ten and twelve year old were doing. Suddenly the two jumped apart and went through hand seals. Both finished at the same time. Yugito yelled out "Rai Tsume!"

"Kaze Tsume!" was Naruto's response as he went into a new stance that made his fox like appearance more noticeable while Yugito settled into a new stance that brought out more of her cat-like appearance. Both their hands became more claw like. Yugito's hands sparked every once and a while. Naruto's hands were close to the ground which had small gouges in it as they had got closer. At an unannounced signal the two charged each other. After another ten minutes of this fighting went by the two jumped apart again. This time they both had cuts and scrapes as well as Naruto having a few burn marks on his skin. Of the two Yugito was breathing heavily while Naruto looked like he went for a light jog.

This confused a lot of onlookers including two of the kages as to how Naruto did not suffer a shock from Yugito's attack. What none unless they were close to the fight could see were minuscule amounts of red chakra appearing on Naruto's skin were ever Yugito attacked and absorbing the worst of the electricity of the attack. In a low voice that only the two could hear Yugito said, "So I see you finally finished that move." Naruto grinned and nods his head. "So one move finish all." Again Naruto nods. Both start to jump backwards and go through about forty-one hand seals. They both finish on the bird seal at the same time and yelled out.

"Raiyuden no Jutsu"

"Kazeyuden no Jutsu"

The sky darkened a little and a few bolts of lightning heading towards Naruto. At the same time the wind around Naruto picked up and started to form a wind dragon. It started to twist and turned then headed towards the lightning dragon. The two attacks reached each other and started to twist around each other into the sky. As they reached the top of their arc the dragons attack each other. In an explosion of power both children and proctor were blown in opposite directions.

After a few second the proctor jumped back to the middle of the field. Looking at both children who were blown to either side of the field He waited a minute before saying, "Since both contestants are..." A coughing sound from Naruto's side of the field stopped him. A second later Naruto walked out of the wall he was blown into breathing heavily clutching his arm to his chest. Most of the people had their jaws on the floor. They watched as Naruto slowly ambled to the other side of the field. When he got to the other side he walked into the whole in the wall. A few seconds later they all heard grunting and saw Naruto walk out of the wall with Yugito on his shoulder.

After he got back to the proctor he set Yugito down. He then stood back up and looked at the proctor. After a minute Naruto got impatient. He pulls on the proctors arm to jolt him out of his shock. The proctor shook his head and looked at naruto. "Huh... Ano... Shousha Uzumaki Naruto!!" With that the stadium irrupted in applause but in some areas you heard people murmuring about how the demon has become too powerful and that he should be killed now.

The student were all floored by this. How was this kid who was no older than them this strong. For the first time in their young lives they couldn't wait to get back to class and talk about this subject. In the kage booth both Hinata and Sakura were also stunned. Sakura summed it up for both girls, "Sugoi, nii-san's is so strong!" Hinata just nodded. Over in the clan section Hiashi was busy pushing his younger daughters mouth up. When he looked down at the stadium and saw Naruto's eyes taking in all that was happening he saw naruto pale blue pupil-less eyes land on him. Hiashi nodded and smiled at Naruto approval written on his face. Naruto smiled back and turned to look at the girl who had started to stand next to him. Again everyone was stunned that these two preteens went through that giant explosion and survived. Naruto finished helping Yugito up as mednin's made their way onto the field.

Once they got there they set about looking after both children. Back up in the kage stand all the kages were talking. "When you said they were strong for their age. I did not think it would be strong enough to produce a dragon elemental jutsu." Said Sarutobi looking at the other two kages. The Tsuchikage snickered a little bit before responding.

"This just a regular spar for those tow and when you add in the other demon containers we have..." the Kazekage and Hokage's eyes widened before they schooled themselves. The Tsuchiage's started to laugh at the questioning looks from the other two kages. She then started to laugh more and pointed to behind the other two kages. They turned around and started laughing as well. The two girls sitting next to the Hokage had their eyes wide and mouth's hanging open. Settling down a little bit the Tsuchikage continues, "Yes Naruto and Yugito trained with three others like themselves.

Sarutobi settled down now and said, "Yes I'm quite surprised you are willing to give us two of the five you had. Especially Naruto since he contains the strongest of them all." At this the Kazekage tensed up slightly though the other kages did not notice.

"Well this is Naruto's home. We did promise him we would bring him back here if he helped us with over throwing the old Tsuchikage. Since the fall out with Kumokagure after the failed attempt at kidnapping the Hyuuga heiress. At this Hinata's eyes drooped a bit when some of the memories came up of what happened at that time. "Plus the fact that we extracted one of their containers, Nii Yugito. We decided it was time to put the past behind us. We gave each of the holders a choice to come to Konoha. Nii Yugito was the one that volunteered because she wanted to be there for her little brother." At this Sakura straightened up a little bit. "You see all five of them..." The Tsuchikage stopped for a few minutes to collect her thoughts. "Know what I will let them explain it to you." At this the two girls who were on the edge of their seats face planted and the other two kages sweat dropped. "Any way I believe it's time for the closing ceremony and the reason why I am here."

Yes you are correct." Said Sarutobi standing up and heading over to the edge of the stands. "People of konoha and visitors from other villages. I would like to thank you all for coming to this years chunin exam. With the final bout over I would like to congratulate all Those who participated in this years exam. Now then since that is out of the way I would also like to thank my fellow kages for coming as well. Especially the Tsuchikage." At this there was a dark murmur among the crowd. All trying to figure out why the tsuchikage was here. "With that said I'll let her handle the next part." At this he turned and motioned to her.

The Tsuchikage got up and walked to the edge of the both and smiled. "Uzumaki Naruto, Nii Yugito please come here." The two were before he in a swirl of wind both looking worse for the wear. They both bowed before the tsuchikage. "Uzumaki Naruto, Nii Yugito you both have made quite the impression today. As such I bestow upon you the title of chunin." At this tears of happiness spring to Hinata's and Sakura's eyes while in the stadium the dark murmuring had returned. "Now as you both know the chunin exam is not the only reason why you are both here. You a here today to also solidify the new alliance between Iwa and Konoha. As such all past hostilities between the to villages will end today. For this to happen Iwa will relinquish you two to Konoha. The reason we ask for an alliance with no people in return is because we were the aggressors in the last war. With this new alliance we hope to foster a better understanding and peace between our villages. Now if you two will please stop bowing and hand me your headbands. We can begin the exchange."

With this Naruto and Yugito stopped bowing and took off their headbands. The Tsuchikage held out her hands and she stepped aside to allow Sarutobi to step forward. As this was going on Hinata and Sakura were crying cause they didn't know about the exchange till now and thought that they would not get to see Naruto that much since he was a shinobi of another village. With a snap of his finger a ANBU was next to him holding two Konoha headbands and chunin vest. "I, the Sandame Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen welcome you as chunin of the leaf. From this day forth wear this headband and vest with honor. Do both villages proud. With this Konoha and Iwa are now allies."

As Sarutobi finished this the crowd started cheering even though there were some who were upset that the 'demon child' was back. As people were about to leave Sarutobi spoke up again. "Tomorrow I want all the people in Konoha to report to the town square at four in the afternoon. This is for an announcement for the Namikaze clan." At this all the adults stopped. Every ones thought were on what it was that the Sandame wanted to talk to them about the Fourth Hokages family. Sarutobi then turned around and looked at the people standing there. The two girls and the Kazekage were the only ones with a surprised look on their faces. "So Tsuchikage-sama shall we take this to my office." With that Sarutobi walked over to the girls and took hold of their shoulders. With that all left in a puff of smoke.

Sarutobi's office

In a puff of smoke six figures appear in the room. The oldest walks behind the desk and sits in the chair. Looking at the others Sarutobi says, "Well Kazekage-sama it was nice of you to join us for this years exam. Since I'm sure you have to rush back to Suna I will not keep you longer."

"Arigato Hokage-sama, you are right that I do have a lot to attend to in Suna." said the Kazekage sarcastically at his dismissal. Sarutobi just sighed and shook his head. He really could not fault the Kazekage for how he acted. Not with how the wind dynamo was destroying his village by sending missions to other countries.

"Well now with that out of the way we have to wait for a few more people to get here." He snapped his finger and an ANBU in a tiger mask appeared. "Tiger get me Kakashi." With that the ANBU disappeared and Sarutobi turned to face the others. Suddenly he slaps his head getting a questioning look from some in the room. "I forgot to tell him to tell Kakashi to be on time. Everyone sit down and relax we will be here a while." With this everyone took a seat..

After ten minutes of waiting Naruto stated, "Instead of waiting for him to come here. You should send out another ANBU to get him."

"Simple Naruto short of threatening Jaraiya's novel he will not come here on time now. He figures that since I did not tell him the first time to come on time it's not that important and will be even later. I'm tempted to ban the book to all except the old." At this there was a sharp intake of breath from the corner. "But then I would have to listen to Jiraiya whine about the injustice to his readers. Speaking of which, drop the genjutsu Jiraiya." said Sarutobi looking next to Naruto, Hinata and Sakura. After he finished talking the air next to them simmered then cracked and a tall man with white hair and two red lines going from under his eyes down his face appeared. Sakura jumped while Naruto and Hinata did not.

"Hey Naruto, it's been a while. Sakura you need to pay more attention to your surroundings. Hinata a lot better than last time but that's probably because Naruto gave you some warning but still good for listening." said the white maned man with and outfit the screamed '_never been laid_'.

Actually Jiraiya-ero the reason we did not react was because you forgot to cover your sent. So as soon as you entered this room we knew you were there." said a smiling Naruto. Jiraiya's eye twitched as Naruto said his _term_ of endearment.

"What did I say about calling me that or anything like that?" hissed Jiraiya. Naruto's smile only got wider. Seeing this had Jiraiya confused. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Heh heh wait till you try to goto the bathhouse. Anko-san knows your in town now. She will be going to tell all the kounichi too." A this moment Naruto's eyes glazed over and this time Jiraiya noticed it. "Ah, they have finished working out a guard schedule." At this point Jiraiya was crying from his lost opportunity. "That is why I am smiling."

"Ano, Naruto-kun why would they need to make a guard schedule for the bathhouse." Questioned Hinata. Sakura nodded her head wanting to know too. Naruto's smile turned devious. He got up and headed behind the Hokages desk. After a few minutes of grunting Naruto found what he was looking for. Sarutobi noticed what Naruto was after and tried to grab it before he got. Unfortunately Sarutobi started to late a Naruto grabbed what he wanted and ran to the other side of the desk holding up his prize. As soon as the people in the room saw what Naruto had in his hand the men started sweating as killer intent was starting to come off the Tsuchikage. The two girls looked at Naruto's hand confused by the book.

Jiraiya-ero is famous for being one of the legendary sannin. I found out that he is also famous for his writing. Of which my name comes from his first book." said Naruto still smiling like Anko would when she had free reign in torture. Sakura and Hinata looked at Jiraiya with a little more respect in their young eyes. That was until Naruto continued. " The books that he is famous for are all hentai." With those words The girls respect towards Jiraiya and Naruto and Sakura's parents died.

"Naruto.....nii-san" Sakura said unsure if Naruto would like for her to call him that. The smile on Naruto's face was all she needed to continue. "Are you telling me that our parents named you after a dirty book character?" Questioned Sakura wondering if they had done the same for her. Sakura was getting angry and turned on Jiraiya, who sweat dropped, "Did they name me after one of the characters in your dirty books? ….Well?" Asked the angry girl only to stop at the sound of laughing on the floor. This confused both girls. "A-ano Naruto …..Nii-san why are you laughing?" Looking around she saw that the Hokage had a amused smirk on his face.

Jiraiya then cleared his throat to get attention back on him. "What Naruto failed to mention is my first novel was not of the adult demographic. It was called 'The Legend of the Gutsy Ninja'. It was also the one story that bombed." added Jiraiya quietly. "Naruto is named after the main character." Said Jiraiya looking deep in thought. "It was because of that I was named Naruto's godfather." As Jiraiya was talking Hiashi had walked in the door.

"Yes, that is true. That's why Naruto had an apartment so close to the Hyuuga after the orphanage was closed for miss treatment of residents. The was because we needed you in the field for your spy network. Now since were all sitting around I take it you forgot to tell Kakashi to be on time? At this the atmosphere died down as Hiashi let out a small chuckle.

After that conversation was light as the waited for the final person to get there. An hour and a half later a puff of smoke and a man with gravity defying gray hair came into the room. "Kakashi since you are finally here we can get started. Since it's so late today we will only have a brief overview tonight. Tomorrow we will do a full debrief. I hope you don't mind staying..." Sarutobi looked at the Tsuchikage.

"Roziana and no I don't mind. We still have to agree on trading rights between villages." Said the Tsuchikage, Roziana. "It will be my pleasure to learn a little about this village. Plus I want to know why Naruto stayed with us through the rebuilding."

"Yes, well Naruto would you like to begin." Said Sarutobi. Naruto laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile at the attention. Then he took a deep breath and straightened to attention.

"I woke up in a underground chamber. I did not know who I was or how I got there. After that realization I found the only thing I remembered was that I ran away from home and I had to get stronger to protect someone." At this the door slammed off it hinges and a smiling blond haired woman with what looked like a diamond on her forehead came walking in. Everyone turned to look at the woman. Sarutobi was the first to speak.

"Tsunade what's wrong?" He Questioned a little frighteningly. Her smile only widened.

"She's up!" Was all she said before she disappeared again in a puff of smoke. The adults from Konoha smiled as they knew who Tsunade was talking about.

"I'm sorry Roziana-sama and Naruto this is going to have to wait till tomorrow as we have family business at the hospital." Said Sarutobi with a smile.

"No problem Sarutobi-sama. I will see you all in the morning." Said The Tsuchikage. With that she got up and left. The two girls were wondering why all the adults were yammering and seemed excited.

"Now I know you three want to know why we are going to the hospital but I will leave that for when we get there. Now let's get going." said Sarutobi as Hiashi grabbed the girls and the all left to the hospital via shushin.

Hospital

When they got there they found Tsunade standing outside a room. When she saw all were there she said. "This patient just woke out of a ten year coma. She fell into a coma after she had just given birth and was forced to take a strong sedative. Naruto, Sakura this will affect you most so please be gentle she just learned that she has been out of your lives for ten years and is feeling very depressed. I want you two to comfort her." At this the two children were giving Tsunade a questioning look. "The reason why is because she is your mother." All three of the children eye's went wide but before the questioning started Tsunade held up her hand. "We will explain once we are inside" with this the adults headed inside the room while the kids stood there in stunned silence.

Naruto was the first to speak. "I don't know what to feel, do or say. Before I left I was always told my parents abandoned me. Now when I come back I find out they were famous, I have a little sister and my mother is still alive. This is to much I don't know how to react. Should I be happy she is alive. Mad I was lied to a lot. I just don't know." At this Hinata went to her friend and hugged him gentle. Sakura standing there bit her lip for a few seconds then joined them.

"Naruto... Nii-san I'm confused too. Still we are together and can face this as a family. We can all start with a new chance. All we have to do is take that step forward." With that said the three looked at each other and nodded. They took the step forward together into the room. As they entered the room all talking stopped. Naruto grabbed both girls hands and took a deep breath. He then went to the bed with the girls following. On the bed was an older looking version of his sister only with flaming red hair staring at the three with tears in her eyes. From behind Naruto a small voice said "Kaa-san" At a small head shake of the red haired woman all the walls the children had build to protect themselves broke. They ran over to the red haired woman, who was caught by surprise at first and grunted a little bit, but then joined in the hug as she was reunited with the children she had only know for a few minutes before everything happened. After a few minutes of this the children quieted down and fell asleep on their mothers chest. Kushina took this moment to look at the third child and smiled while saying. "You must be Hinata. So tell me has my boy been treating you well?" At this the adults got nervous as Hinata teared up. Kushina looked at everyone there confused then she sighed. "How come I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this."

Hiruzen stepped forward and spoke as gently as he could so he wouldn't face this mother's wrath. "Kushina not everything went as Minato planned." over the next few minutes Naruto's life was explained till he ran away. By the time they got to the run away Kushina was seething. Her anger was lacing the room so much that Naruto woke up and looked at his mother worriedly.

"Kaa-san, What is wrong?" Naruto whispered to her. Kushina looked down with anger still in her eyes causing Naruto to flinch. When Kushina realized what she had did she immediately hugged Naruto with the arm he was near and said.

"Mama is not mad at you Naruto. I just found out what the first part of your life was like without your tou-san and I. Please forgive us for not planning better than we did." said Kushina as she hugged her children. Please forgive me Naruto-kun."

"Tou-san and you trusted the village to hold true to his wishes. I can't blame you two for the sins of others." Said Naruto. Kushina looked at her son in surprise at his maturity. Naruto gave his mother a sheepish look. "As I absorb the Kyuubi I get a little bit of what he knew. Nothing like jutsu or special abilities like kekki genki but I do have the ability to transform into and animal that I am mostly associated with. Which is a fox. When I absorb the final tail of the Kyuubi I will become the new Kyuubi. We already have one demon in Konoha. Since Yugito already finished absorbing the Nibi but it also depends on the seal. If the seal is weak the demon will fight the absorption. This can and will cause problems for the host." At this all the adults were looking at Naruto and Hinata uneasily. Naruto saw this and hurriedly continued his speech. "We do not become like the original demon and even then they are to maintain the balance of nature." This got the adult to look at Naruto curiously. "The Ichibi maintains the balance of air, the Nibi maintain the balance of lightning on up to the hachibi and Kyuubi who maintain the balance of life and death respectively. Now you may be wondering why death is more powerful than life. Life keeps death in check. The reason for the Kyuubi attack was because a group of people had attacked his mate and sealed her..." at this Naruto looks at Hinata who blushes and then he continues. "He had gotten back just in time to see her seal in a statue. Now neither one of us has figured out how they sealed her in that statue. That is because she is the hachibi and it should be impossible to do that. Shindeiru and myself with my knowledge on fuinjutsu have been getting close but the seal would only last so long maybe three, four months long."

"Wait who is Shindeiru and how well is your sealing knowledge." asked Sarutobi.

"To answer your question the Kyuubi is just a title given by Kami when they were created." all the adults looked astounded by this Information. Hinata and Sakura just looked on thoughtfully since they had learned this from Hinata's demon. Hiashi after regaining his composure looked at his daughter. He knew a demon was sealed in his daughter but if it was not the Hachibi then would Naruto leave her. So wording his sentence carefully as not to offend the blond boy he asked.

"Naruto do you happen to know where Kyuubi's mate is?"

naruto smiled and shook his head. "Seikatsu was with Kyuubi and I for the first four years of our life and now she is with us again. She was sealed in the one girl I've known the longest. At this Naruto got off the bed and walked over to Hinata. He pulled the collar of her shirt down a little bit to reveal the mark on the side of her neck. "I mean the proof was right in front of you this whole time." then Naruto looked at her forehead and frowned. He quickly reached up and removed the band that was around he head and his frown deepened. He then grabbed his head and groaned in pain as the last of his forgotten memories returned. When that had stopped he had looked up and his eyes were now blood red and his whisker marks more defined. If you had looked closely you would see that the edges were starting to come off his skin to being real whiskers. He asked in a voice that promised pain. "Who did this?"

His anger evident by the killer intent he was releasing. Hinata and an unsure Sakura, who had gotten of the bed to stand next to Naruto, both hugged him to try to calm him down with Hinata whispering what she felt would make Naruto hate her. "It's o k Naruto-kun. I ...I ...I killed the person who did this to me." As she finished she let go of Naruto to start to walk away feeling that he would think her a monster now. Before she took another step she felt two pairs of arms wrap around her.

"It's o k Hinata-chan I don't think any less of you. You are still my best friend in the world." whispered Naruto in the young girls ear. He then looked at the adults as Hinata turned towards him looking for comfort. "My question is that why has no one taken it off then?" Asked Naruto while looking at the adults in the room. His anger and killer intent making the adults flinch a little. It was Jiraiya who spoke up.

"It's not like we have not tried. The prick had left a fail safe in it the if anyone but him were to remove it. She would die." Said Jiraiya trying to calm the blond down. After a few minutes everyone breathed properly as Naruto's killer intent died and he calmed down.

"Do you have some of his blood?" questioned Naruto. At the adults confused looks Naruto sighed. "Before the rebellion in Iwa I was forced to read all they had and could get on sealing to make me like my father and try to recreate his famous jutsu only to use it for them. I'm gonna use his blood and my yokai to bypass his fail safe." he turned to Hinata "How many?" Again the adults looked confused as Hinata held up one finger. At that Naruto sighed "Well you know how painful that one was. With what we will be doing you might get one or two more." At this Hinata nodded while the adults were all wondering why Naruto was not explaining what they were talking about as they were about to ask Naruto turned back ti the adults and said "I will explain tomorrow as it is getting late and Hinata and I needed to be fully rested."

Sighing and nodding Sarutobi took over. "Yes that is correct Naruto. I do believe we still have some of his blood on file still so will get you some tomorrow. Kushina You rest to and we'll have Tsunade bring you to my office tomorrow." With that everyone left. The last to leave were the children who hugged Kushina and wished her a good night.

While they were walking towards the clan district Hiashi started to talk. "Naruto since your sister has been staying with us, you will also till your mother can leave the hospital and get back to training again." At this point Hinata started to speak.

"Tou-san can Naruto-kun stay with me tonight? I want to know I'm not dreaming." asked Hinata. Hiashi smiled and nodded his head.

"Why don't all three of you stay in Hinata's room tonight." The three children nodded excitedly and ran off ahead of Hiashi without a care. They did this because tomorrow was to be a serious day for them all.

* * *

Now I know your wondering why Hinata is not stuttering. I went back and reread the manga as well as watched the anime and NOT ONCE does she stutter. we who like her have be making her weaker than she really is. yes she has some confidence issues but she does not stutter she is not that shy. I will not write her weaker than her real stregnth.


End file.
